Transformers Prime: The Ties That Bind II
by Rogue-Scholar-Blue
Summary: The Autobots find themselves besieged by allies turned enemy...    *A Jack and Arcee Story*
1. Chapter 1

Transformer Prime: The Ties That Bind II -Part One

Location: Military R&D Facility-Top Secret

Somewhere in the Nevada Desert, USA.

For the second time in as many weeks, Airmen Douglas Norton marveled at the enigma that was his current life and occupation. Growing up in California's San Fernando Valley, his childhood had consisted of a rather ho-hum existence, living in a mobile home with his parents and three sisters.

Living in such close quarters, he had never felt as if he had any space to himself, this had left him with a fierce desire to be away from people in general as soon as possible. When he had turned eighteen, he had immediately applied for service in the Air Force, and though he had only just qualified for Airmen he had gleefully requested the most isolated of duty stations.

Having shown a great degree of aptitude with firearms and a keen enough understanding of security and procedures, he had been given a posting, after passing a veritable sea of background and clearance checks, to one of the Military's Black Sites, a research and development operation in the middle of no-where Nevada. It had, at the time, been the highlight of his life.

Now, nearly five months later, he was beginning to wonder if he should have shown a degree of restraint in requesting so isolated a duty station.

The first few weeks has been, in his eyes, a cake walk. He would sign in, pass various check points and security desks until he was cleared to man his post, relieving whatever poor soul had been manning that watch before him. More often then not, Douglas had found himself top side, on gate or sentry duty. As very few, if any, ground vehicles ever came onto the base the day was mostly spent listening to chatter over the wire about tourists and UFO nuts trying to get within the security perimeter with the hopes of seeing something they had no right to see.

The most exciting thing Douglas has done in the time since he has first arrived was to join a group of MPs in chasing off some hikers who has managed to get close to the facility by using old back-trails. The pair had set off motion sensors without realizing it and had been quickly routed. Since then, it had been one, incredibly silent, sentry watch after another.

Standing at one of the bases few Entry Gates, sharing his watch with a second Airmen, Douglas was mulling over whether or not it might have been too late to request a transfer when the most unusual of sites appeared out of the afternoon haze on the long stretch of dirt road leading up to the fence.

Moving towards the sentry post at a easy speed was a Semi-Truck, massive, and clearly civilian. Almost instantly Douglas's training over-rode his boredom addled mind, and the Airmen quickly looked to the other servicemen.

"There wasn't a call about an arrival, was there?" He asked, referring to the various security patrols that roamed the terrain around the facility's perimeter. Clearly now on as much edge as Douglas himself was, the other Airmen shook her head sharply from side to side.

"Negative." She replied.

"Right. Call it in." Douglas answered, stepping outside the Watch-House and onto the road, awaiting the arrival, palm out in a halting gesture, his other hand now gripping the strap of the M-16 Assault Rifle slung over his shoulder. If the Semi's driver saw the check-point or it's two occupants, he, or she, gave no indication as they continued forward. At his back, the other Airmen was speaking into the radio secured to the shoulder of her fatigues.

"…say again, we have a unidentified vehicle approaching the east gate. No word from outlying patrols. Please advise, over."

All that could be heard coming from the small two way speaker was the cackle of static. Instinctively, Douglas checked his own with the same end result. If anyone was trying to reach them on the line, they were not getting through. Trying to maintain a modicum of discipline, the second Airmen, a young woman named Winters, frowned at Douglas.

"Shit." Was all she managed.

"Let's see what this truck's about, then you can hoof it to ops and see what's going on."

Nodding her head, Winters came around to join him, her own weapon un-slung, the rifle butt to her shoulder. The Semi, it's red and blue paint-job clearly visible, was now only meters away.

Suddenly, it slowed, coasting to a stop within just a few hundred feet. From his position, even with no sun glare, Douglas could not see the vehicles occupant. Clearly brandishing his M-16, Douglas let his voice carry clear and loud towards the truck.

"You are on Government Property and in a Restricted Area! Turn off your vehicle and exit slowly, hands raised!" There was no response nor any indication of movement. "Now!" He added.

Seeing no sign of compliance, Douglas continued. "If you do not exit your vehicle, you will be considered hostile and you will be fired upon! Comply. Now!" Met with only silence a second time, Douglas exhaled sharply. Raising the Rifle, the Airmen aimed down the site. "This is your final warning!" When no reply came, Douglas depressed the trigger once, cleanly, the weapon's retort an echo even over the din of the Semi's diesel heavy block. The rounds left the rifle, impacting along the truck's forward windshield. Feeling his grip tighten on the rifle stock, Douglas's mouth went try. None of the bullets had even left a scratch on the glass.

"Open up! Watch the tanks!" Douglas shouted, letting loose a steady stream of bursts, Winters following suit. Together, the pair emptied a single clip each into the front of the massive vehicle. Eventually hearing the distinctive click of empty chambers, both Airmen lowered their weapons to survey the damage. At his back, Winters gasped audibly. Much as before, there was no damage to be seen.

"What the f…?" Douglas cursed before the air around him was suddenly filled with the sound of metal accompanied by a second noise, high pitched and clearly mechanical.

Before his eyes, the massive semi appeared to break apart, yet remain together, the vehicle shifting by sections, becoming something he had never, even while being assigned to a secret government installation, had thought he would ever see. Panic overriding his senses, Airmen Douglas ejected and slapped home a second clip, bringing the rifle up and opening up full auto on the gigantic entity now before him, his finger still squeezing even after the weapon had run dry a second time just as the Watch-House, and it's two servicemen, were incinerated.

…

"Oh come on? What was I supposed to say?" Jack Darby asked, eyes focused on the display screen imbedded just behind the motorcycle's windshield.

"I don't know," replied a female voice over the radio built into Jack's helmet. "How about, I'm sorry? That might have worked better then your _less then delicate _choice of words."

"Hey, there's plenty worse I could have told that ass." Jack answered defensively.

With a sigh, Arcee mentally shook her head. "I think _Get Bent _was enough, don't you?"

"He had it coming. Nothing special about him."

"Yeah, except, you know, that whole thing about being your _Boss _and sole employer. Pesky little detail, that."

Jack tried to think of a clever retort, but simply slumped in his seat. Though her attention was focused not only on the road upon which she was driving, but her sensors as well, ever mindful for Decepticon patrols, Arcee adjusted her mirrors, the better to see her passenger.

Not for the first time that day, she longed to place a comforting hand across his shoulders. Though her metallic fingers could not relay the same warmth as a flesh and blood appendage, she new the contact would say more in it's intent then any words she could think to impart.

"Damn it, Arcee. That's, like, the third job in the last few months. What am I going to tell my mom? I know she needs the help…"

"Look, you'll find something else. It might be a small town, but you're smart, and, when you're not letting your pride get in the way, you can do just about anything you want. Don't worry. Your mother _will_ understand."

Frustrated, Jack looked out at the sun-set now turning the horizon of the desert beyond the highway various shades of red and orange. "I wish I could just quit all of this. Work with you all the time, not just on weekends. Or, you know, when we're not being chased by 'cons or something."

"I know, Jack. I'd like that too. But, you've got just another year of School and then, maybe, you could talk to Fowler about joining the Task Force. He trusts you, and there's no question about you being able to keep up with us." Had she not been in vehicle form, Arcee would have graced her human charge with a smile. "You could probably relocate to the silo. It'd be nice not having to rush to get you back to town before midnight. And not be locked in a garage most of the night."

Somewhat uplifted by the change in topic, Jack looked back to his Autobot companion. "If I didn't know any better, I'd _swear_ you just suggested we move in together." Though his tone was teasing, Arcee could see the depth of affection in his eyes. Were she able, she would have given the teen a gentle shove, but instead she only gave his seat a shake.

"You _know_ what I meant, lover boy. It would give Optimus peace of mind to have you, Miko, and Raf in close proximity at all times." Jack had been present on more then one occasion when the Autobot leader had voiced just such an opinion.

"Yeah, I know. Heck, Miko would like nothing better then to live at the installation. She could torture Bulkhead all day, every day. And Raf's always happiest when he's got BB around."

"And vice versa. It's nice seeing BB enjoying himself so often. With everything we've been through over the last century or so, it's easy to forget how young his spark is." Arcee mused.

"You make it sound like you're as old as Optimus. Though, truthfully, not sure exactly _how_ old he is…"

"Well," Arcee added. "Let's put it this way. I think your people were still in trees when he was in his, well, prime."

"And you? I know women have this thing about being asked their age."

"Only a few hundred years. By human standards I guess I'm not much older then you. Though all the fighting does leave one feeling weary in the servos." Arcee answered wearily.

"Well, to me, you don't look a day over a hundred."

"Jack," Arcee sighed wistfully. "Sometimes I think maybe it's a good thing I'm not Human. Otherwise, we might not get _any_ work done."

Before Jack could ask what the Cybertronian meant, the pair were interrupted. "Arcee? What's your location?"

"Ratchet?" Arcee responded. "We're eight miles west of sector twelve, en route. Trouble?"

"I'm…not sure. Something's happened. You and Jack need to be here. Now. Alter course to the mesa at point Alpha. I'm sending the Land Bridge."

"Copy that. On our way."

Having been tuned in, Jack frowned at the now silent com channel. "That sounded…urgent. What do think is going on?"

"I don't know. Figured I'd be used to hearing Ratchet sounding _worried_, but this seemed, I don't know. Different. Hold tight."

Without another word, Arcee diverted extra energon to her drive unit, adding a burst of acceleration that left Jack griping tightly to her, the duo seemingly a blur on the open highway.

…

Making good time, both Arcee and Jack arrived at the silo, exiting the conduit just in time to find all the Autobots and their human charges assembled around the central control hub. The atmosphere in the room was tense. At the head of the group, Optimus Prime was conversing with an unseen face, though a familiar voice.

"…I'm doing what I can on my end, Prime. But it's not looking good." Agent Fowler's usually irritable tones were clearly strained. More so then was the norm.

"I still do not understand," responded the Autobot Prime. "There is no possibility of this aggression being taken by us. All of the Autobots have been present and accounted for, Agent Fowler."

"Which is exactly what I've been trying to tell my Superiors. But this goes even higher then them. The people we're dealing with now, well, it's a whole different ball-game."

Exchanging a look of concern with Jack, Arcee moved up to stand beside Ratchet, seeking answers quietly. For his part, Jack sought the same from both Miko and Raphael.

"What's going on?"

"Bad news." Raf replied somberly. The boy's fear was palpable.

"Bad news?" Miko responded. "It's total scrap! Fowler says the military is all bent out of shape, saying the Autos attacked them and stole something."

"What? How could they even think that?" Jack asked incredulously. "They have to know it's the Decepticons. It's always them. Or maybe those mercenary nut jobs that robbed the convoy last month."

"That's what Optimus has been trying to tell Fowler, and he's our camp. But, the Military says they have proof it was, well, Optimus." Raf said, almost hesitating.

"What? Are they mental?" was the only response Jack could muster.

"They have to be," Miko added. "This whole thing blows."

"Shhh." From above the three humans, Bulkhead's whisper carried down. "Keep it down, guys."

Chastised, though still livid, the trio listened in relative silence.

Though ever composed, it was clear Optimus's patience was beginning to thin. "With respect to your leaders, Agent Fowler, we Autobots agreed to provide aid in light of the Deception threat. However, we do not fall under their jurisdiction. Nor their control. If this act was perpetrated by Starscream or any under his rule, we _will_ resolve the matter. But, I will not permit this team, this _family_, to come to harm."

"Now hold on, Prime. No one said you were going to be harmed. There are just questions that need answering…"

"And so they will be. On our terms." Optimus finished. "Please inform them of this, Agent Fowler."

With that, the Autobot leader cut the line. The chamber was silent.

"Optimus?" Arcee asked after a moment. "What did Fowler say? What do they want us to do?"

Turning to face them all, Optimus's response was heavy, the semblance of a deep frown crossing his polymorphic features. "As they believe that we have engaged in unlawful action against them, stealing classified technology, they have demanded that we accept temporary incarceration until the truth can be ascertained."

"Demand?" Ratchet replied furiously. "Who are they to demand anything of us? They would be under Megatron's rule if it wasn't for us."

"Indeed, old friend. Though I would not have informed them as such. However, I have made our stance clear. Though we respect the laws of this Nation, we are not under it's auspices. We are here by choice, and not by force. I will not sacrifice the Freedom of anyone here over what is clearly a Decepticon agenda."

"So? What's the plan?" Asked Arcee.

"First, we must ensure the protection of our Human allies. Fowler's reports have indicated their involvement in our past missions, and they will likely be held, just as they intend for us."

"Let 'em try!" Miko yelled, brandishing two fists.

"Your courage is admirable, little Miko. But, the risk is too great. Bulkhead? Take Miko and keep her from harm. Bumblebee and Arcee, take Raphael and Jack to safety as well. Ratchet and I will remain here to engage in negotiation. Perhaps I will be able to convince them to give us time to find the truth in all of this."

"Optimus, no. You can't trust them not to try to take you by force. If they're not willing to take you at your word, even with everything we've done…" Arcee's further argument was silenced by the Prime's placating hands.

"It is a risk that must be taken, Arcee. Were we all to disappear, we would look the guilty party. No. I will remain to negotiate, and Ratchet will remain behind to ensure our technology does not fall into their possession."

At this, the Autobot medic nodded. "You can count on that. I've rigged this entire installation to blow should those humans even think to take the silo from us."

"Hopefully, such a drastic course of action will not be called for, Ratchet."

"Uh, Optimus? I wouldn't bet on that." Bulkhead, having taken the liberty of monitoring the hub's long range sensors during the discussion, alerted them.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"We've got incoming. A whole mess of incoming. Looks like…aircraft. Attack helicopters and gun-ships. They are moving in like they got a purpose."

"Then there is little time left. Ratchet, activate the Land-Bridge."

Moving away, Ratchet began initiating the portal device. Hesitating, Bulkhead looked to the Autobot leader.

"You sure you don't want me to stay behind? Miko can go with BB and I can keep them busy up top easy, then meet up with everyone else later."

"No, my friend. Your place is with your charge. Miko will more protecting then I."

"Bulkhead's right. We should stay and help put a hurt on those clowns!" Miko added.

"No, Miko." Bulkhead answered somberly. "You three are too important."

At the edge of the group, Bumblebee's mournful buzzes echoed.

"Don't worry, buddy." Raf said, trying to effect a cheerful countenance. "Optimus is going to be fine. We all will."

Bumblebee's responding bleat was likewise hopeful, though hollow of enthusiasm.

"Boss, I don't like this." Arcee said irritably. "I _need_ to keep Jack safe, but I don't like leaving you at their mercy."

"It is necessary, Arcee. Until this matter is concluded, you are in command. I trust you to do what is best."

Though she desired to carry the argument further, Arcee merely nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Alright," Ratchet announced. "Coordinates are punched in. Activating."

From within the conduit tunnel, the Land-Bridge sprung to life, a twisting vortex of energy.

"I'm willing to bet they've got a satellite over this position, and we're lit up like a light bulb. They'll know we've got something planned." Ratchet cautioned.

As if to confirm this, several monitors around the hub began to light up with warning screens. "They're launching ordnance. Can't tell from this range. Could be bunker busters."

"Nothing further need be said. We will see each other again. Autobots, roll out." Prime told them all, his resolve unshakable.

Shifting into their vehicle modes, the three Autobots waited for their human charges to board, each wasting no further time in entering the tunnel. Waiting only a few more moments to ensure the teams would arrive at their destination, Ratchet disengaged the Land-Bridge. His poise stoic, Optimus watched the conduit tunnel grow dark just as the first of the missiles impacted the outer stone walls of the silo.

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Prime: The Ties That Bind II- Part Two

"We should go back! I don't even know why we're arguing about this…" Pacing back and forth in the same furious and continuous fashion as he had been doing in the hour since the Land-Bridge at dropped them in a Warehouse just on the city limits, Bulkhead was un-phased by Arcee's admonishing glare.

"Because Optimus ordered us to stay low and give him time to sort things out. You agreed, Bulk. We all did." Arcee's tone, though weary, was none the less resolute. "I might not like it anymore then you do, but I gave my word. I won't betray his trust. We have to believe he knows what he's doing."

"So what's the plan? We just sit here, let those Military fleshies try and haul him and Ratchet off to get dissected?" As if to emphasize his fury at even the notion of such a thing, Bulkhead smashed two massive fists together.

"They…they wouldn't really do that? Would they?" Raphael's small voice echoed in the mostly empty space of the warehouse. At his side, Bumblebee answered the question with a mournful, unsure bleat.

"No, Raf. Even if they think Prime did this, he doesn't deserve that. Whatever it is they think Optimus stole, it's got them wigged out and paranoid enough to try to hold him, but I don't believe they would go that far." Jack looked to Arcee, his face mirroring the steady calm in her bright, illuminated eyes. "I think that's what we should be focusing on right now. I mean, isn't that what Optimus wanted us to do while we're on the lamb? Find out who really did this?"

"Yes. And that's exactly what we're going to do." Arcee answered. "But first, we need to make sure all of you are safe. If this Government group really knows about all of you, they might try to make sure you can't cause trouble even if you're with us."

"Meaning…" Jack said quietly, almost finishing Arcee's train of thought before Miko chimed in.

"Our parents? But, they don't even know about the Autobots. My foster folks are as oblivious as they get; even if I told 'em about Bulk and the rest of you guys, they wouldn't believe me. They'd just think I was watching too much Anime."

"And my mom and dad aren't even here. They're at a business conference in Hong Kong. They won't be back for weeks." Raf added.

"Then you three need to do whatever you need to get in touch. We can help with that. We might not have the silo's resources, but we can make do." Arcee observed. "Jack, Miko? We need to find some way to get your parents out of town, or at least on the move."

Jack mulled over that quietly for a moment before coming up with an idea. "I have an aunt in Barstow. I might be able to talk my mom into taking a drive to see her. She's always talking about visiting. If I can convince her to leave on her own, I can just tell her I've got some last minute work stuff, and that I'll catch up with her on my Motor…well, you."

"That's if she's willing to let you take that long a drive on your own." Arcee warned.

"It's a long shot, I know. But, you said it yourself. Less then a year, and I'm out of school. Maybe it's time I reminded her of that."

"Okay. Well, at least that's something. Miko?" Arcee asked. "Any ideas for your folks?"

"Aside from torching their house? I've got zilch. Those two are as dull as dirt. They wouldn't know how to get out of this mom and pop town if their lives depended on it." Miko paused. "Let's hope that's not the case. Wouldn't want to have that conversation with my real parents back in Osaka."

"What if they had extra incentive?" Raf chimed in.

"Like what?" Miko questioned, eye-brow raised.

"Like…what if they won a trip. To, say, Vegas or something?" He offered.

"Ha. Yeah? You know anyone offering that kind of thing?"

"Well…I didn't say it would have to be real…"

"Wait. You mean pull a fast one on 'em?" Miko inquired, suddenly enthusiastic.

"Yeah, I guess. Bulk and Arcee have used their voice augmentation in the past to impersonate our teachers and the like. They could pose as someone else and tell your folks they won, like, a room at Cesar's Palace or something."

"That…just might be crazy enough to work," Arcee observed, long metallic fingers over her chin. "But, they'll need some kind of proof, won't they?"

"I can take of that," Raf answered. "I can put together a fake website and IP address. Just point them there and when they check it out they'll see whatever information we'll need to convince them." Raf looked to Miko. "I mean, they'll be pretty mad when they get there and the Casino tells them they don't have rooms, but they won't believe for a minute you had something to do with it."

For her part, Miko eyed Raf appreciatively, almost intensely, for a moment, making the boy fidget where he stood. "That's almost evil." She mused gleefully. "You know, if you were just a bit older, I might have to make you my boyfriend for that." As if to punctuate that possibility, Miko gave the younger teen a none too gentle punch in the shoulder.

"Thanks…I think." Was Raf's only response, his face suddenly flushed under his large glasses.

Seemingly oblivious to that, Miko looked back to Arcee. "So, we've got that handled. Our parents out of the way, and we're free to bust the real crooks!" That brought the girl up short. "Uh, so, how to do we find 'em?"

"We follow what little trail they've left behind." Replied the Autobot commander. "Starting with whatever it was they took from the Military. That said, we're going to need to find out what exactly that was."

"Well, we've got one sure way to do that." Jack observed. "Fowler. I heard him, and he defiantly got burned by his higher ups. If we can get in touch with him, without tipping off the guys who went after Optimus, he can give us what information he has."

"Agreed. In the meantime, we're going to need to get you three some food and a few changes of clothes. It's too risky to take you by your homes."

"Raf?" Jack asked. "You got your folks credit card?"

"Yeah. But I'm only supposed to use it for emergencies." The younger teen quietly appraised their current surroundings. "Which, I guess, this qualifies as."

"Okay, Raf, you and BB go with Bulkhead and Miko. Get what you need. Jack and I will try to get in touch with Fowler. I know a place that's safe to make the call. We meet back here before dawn." Arcee frowned slightly. "If any of us falls out of contact, the rest sticks to the mission. Find who did this. That's the best way to help Optimus. Only if all else fails, do we do this canon's blazing."

The group nodded or murmured consent. With so much left do be done, the humans and Autobots quickly set out, the chill of a strangely cold, and hostile, night closing in around them.

…

"They're coming, Optimus." Ratchet said as he watched the various monitors in the control center, half of which were no longer functioning after the barrage of missile strikes. The old medic could barely contain his anger and frustration at being unable to keep the silo secured.

Whether by hacks, or redundancies long ago built into the installation's security, which Ratchet had somehow never discovered, the Military had been able to bypass one system after another. Once he had realized what was happening, Ratchet had dumped any blue-prints or sensitive data from the mainframe into a portable drive. That was now secured on his person.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Added the medic.

"Do not concern yourself with such thoughts, my old friend. This is an enemy we did not believe we would ever need to face." Almost serenely, Optimus listened as the central lift, undamaged during the assault, began to descend. Elsewhere he knew, military forces would be finding other access points, fanning out across the whole of the installation.

"Do you think they'll attack us on sight? Should we ready ourselves?" Ratchet asked.

"No. As I said before, I believe they know less then what they attest to. They believe an Autobot has struck against them, taking what is theirs. They will seek to learn more, and to reclaim their property. That will give us the time to open their eyes to the real threat."

"I hope you're right, Optimus." Ratchet said solemnly.

"As do I, my friend." The Prime answered.

Only just above them, the doors to the lift opened. Almost immediately, several small projectiles were ejected, rolling across the arrival platform and over the side to nearly come to a stop at the Autobot's feet before detonating. The room was suddenly awash in electrical fire and light.

Though they had anticipated this, both Optimus and Ratchet were still left reeling by the effects of the small EMP devices. However, just as Prime had knew them to be, the explosives were not meant to be fatal, only to stun.

Taking several moments, the Autobot's optical systems slowly reset, giving the pair clear site once again. The view that greeted Optimus was sobering but not unexpected.

The room was now occupied by several squads of well armed soldiers glad in black fatigues and in various strategic positions. All together, the military units had the two Autobots covered in overlapping fields of fire. Were their weapons capable of doing so, it would take little effort to cripple either of them.

Letting his gaze sweep across the most immediate of the assembled troops, Optimus raised himself up slowly, hands held out in as much a gesture of non-aggression as he could manage. "We have no desire to engage you. However, you are trespassing. I ask to speak to whomever among you is in command."

"To be trespassing, this facility would have to no longer be U.S. Government property. Though you and your…kind, were permitted to use this silo, it has ever remained in the hands of the United States."

Stepping out from the lift to stand along the railing of the arrival platform was a tall human of considerable age, his face a series of worn lines with shortly trimmed hair which had long since turned nearly white. Dressed in fatigues of the type worn by the men and woman seemingly under his command, the man, four small metal stars along his collar, eyed the two Cybertronians with a cold animosity.

"I am General William North," the human drawled, his voice of unknown Southern origin. "Commanding officer of this Operation. And, I believe, you had something to say to me?"

"Indeed," Optimus answered, attempting to sound as at ease and cordial as he could. "General. You and your people have attacked us without provocation. Though we are aware of your mistaken assumptions concerning the theft of your secrets, I say again that we have committed no such crime against you." The Prime set his gaze directly onto the General.

"As such, I ask that you leave here and allow us to identify the true perpetrators in this. We will, of course, return what has been taken from you once it is located. This has been, for all parties, an unfortunate misunderstanding."

Appearing to listen quietly, the General paused to ensure that Optimus had finished speaking before he turned to speak to one of the nearest soldiers. "Major, please ensure the facility is secure. Then begin your search."

"Yes, sir." Came the officer's response. Motioning to several men and women about him, the Major slipped away, his squad in tow, down the nearest stairway and into the base proper. Watching the team depart, the General returned his attention to Optimus.

"As I see it, alien, everything you and your kind may feel inclined to say in their defense is a lie and woefully unnecessary. The Pentagon has allowed your species to operate with far too much autonomy and it has, unsurprisingly, cost us dearly. My presence here is the start of rectifying that mistake." Moving down the adjacent stairway, North continued to speak.

"Effective immediately, you and the rest of the Cybertronians on this planet will be considered hostile entities and will be dealt with accordingly. This of course includes those you have designated Decepticons. Measures have already been set in motion to deal with them. Now, tell me, where are the other members of your group?"

Attempting to process what the General had just said with as much diplomacy as possible, Optimus tried to move to intercept the General's path.

"General North. I assure you, the Autobots are humanities allies." Optimus said imploring.

"Well, if that is true, then you should have no problem in returning the technology you acquired from our R&D site." Came the General's casual response.

"General, as I have said, we have taken no such…"

"Don't lie to me, alien!" North suddenly screamed. Seeming to follow this sudden aggression, the soldiers took careful aim. The room became eerily quiet in the aftermath.

At last, it was the Autobot leader that spoke first.

"My name is Optimus Prime, General North. Though I may not be of your species, I have enough respect for your people to speak to them by name when those titles are known to me. I would ask that you show me the same level of courtesy."

Around the elder warriors of two different races, both Ratchet and the dozen or so squads watched the exchange almost in awe. Neither side believed the other's leader would bend or compromise first. After several more moments of near silence in the massive central chamber, the quiet was broken by gruff human laughter.

"Ha. You've got some serious stones, Prime. I guess that pansy Fowler wasn't exaggerating." The General mulled over some unspoken train of thought before continuing. "Alright, let's try this again, shall we?"

"Agreed, General." Answered Optimus. "Agent Fowler informed me that the Military possessed proof that I was responsible for the theft of your secrets. If this is so, then I request you show me this evidence."

"Yes," North replied. "Why don't we cut to the brass tacks." With that, the General reached up to activate a small wireless headset at his ear. "Bishop one? King. Route access to the central systems here."

Within moments, the previously overridden and locked control room computers came alive, now operated by unseen hands likely onboard one of the various gun-ships outside the silo. On the largest of the monitors still functioning a video file began loading. After a few seconds, it began to play.

The recording was of the interior of a massive hangar. Within it's confines, several assault vehicles from Humvees to personnel carriers were lined up facing the hangar's closed doors. Among the vehicles, military troops were manning defensive positions, taking aim at the aforementioned doors and waiting, weapons ready. Prime watched as, suddenly, the two massive steel doors of the hangar were torn away, flooding the space with daylight that, in turn, highlighted a bipedal form that tore into the space, laying waste to the military personnel within with energy blasts of a type that was clearly Cybertronian. The carnage continued until the General said something into his earpiece. The video stilled.

"Resolve and magnify." North said to the operator.

Coming into greater focus, Optimus watched as the form attacking the hangar's occupants took clear shape. Behind him, Prime could hear Ratchet's murmur of recognition, new pieces of the puzzle clicking into place, and immediately shared in it. Frozen in the image was the rampaging form of Optimus Prime.

"So tell me," said the General. "Do you still attest that you had nothing to do with this attack on our facility?"

Analyzing the image, Optimus felt his anger flare. Studying the image as well, Ratchet said aloud, "Optimus? It has to be…"

"I know, Ratchet. I have thought the same. The question is, how?"

"Excuse me." North interjected. "But I assume you have a no doubt fascinating explanation for this?"

"Indeed, General North. Though I fear it may take some explaining of a matter we had hoped to keep private among we Autobots."

"Well, given that you and your people face greater concerns then pride at the present time, perhaps you should explain quickly." North's tone inferred that it was not a request.

"Very well. Not long ago, we were…infiltrated, by a unique breed of Decepticon spy I have not seen since the earliest days of the conflict that destroyed our world. His name was Makeshift, a Decepticon capable of assuming the form of any Cybertronian he has been able to scan and study with great detail. Using this ability, he assumed the identity of a captured ally, attempting to gain the location of this base of operations. Had he succeeded, our enemy would have brought their warship down upon us and destroyed this place, along with any Autobot within."

"I see," replied the General, his expression unreadable. "And I take it you were able to discover and destroy this enemy spy?"

"It seems we should have made certain of that fact. However, from what I see here, he, or another of his design, remain in service to Starscream." Optimus's observed grimly.

For his part, the General's countenance remained unchanged. Then, as before, he began to laugh.

"You must really take we humans for fools. It would seem you do not respect us as much as you claim, alien." North gave the Prime an antagonizing glare. "I do not like being played a fool, and I will not spend any more time on this farce."

"There is no attempt at deceit here, General North. We are not responsible. If his spark has not been extinguished, Makeshift is the enemy you seek. It is with the Decepticons you will find your stolen technology."

"If there is even the slightest chance this is true, why have I never read anything concerning this in Fowler's reports?" Fumed the General.

"If you will recall, I stated this was a matter we chose to keep to ourselves. Clearly, a lack of good judgment on our parts. We feared that if our human allies learned of our breach of security, their trust in our ability to adequately protect you and combat the Decepticon threat would be compromised."

"You are asking me to swallow a great deal here, Prime." The General responded.

"I am merely asking you to trust in us as your government has for some time now. We have protected this planet from great destruction, and we will continue to do so, for this world has become as much a home to my kind as to yours." Optimus risked taking a step forward. Sensing his men preparing to take action, the General held up a single hand to keep them at bay.

"General North. Permit us to locate Makeshift. Once found, we can retrieve your secrets, and ensure this threat is brought to a close once and for all."

Staring up into the Prime's face with a tight expression, the only indication that the General was even considering Optimus's request was slight clenching of his jaw. Appearing to at last come to some resolution, North said evenly. "Very well. Bring your people in and I will consider it."

Fearing what his next words might incite, Optimus hesitated before responding.

"Respectfully, General North, I would not feel at ease bringing my people here before this matter is resolved completely. Given the drastic actions taken against us, I can not help but be concerned for their safety should Makeshift prove beyond our ability to locate quickly."

"You just assured me you could find this shape-shifter, Prime. Are you now saying that isn't something you can do?"

"It may not be a simple matter, but I have faith in the members of this team." Optimus replied. "However, their safety, and freedom, remain my primary concern. They will do everything they can to locate Makeshift, but they must be permitted to do so without fear of incarceration or mistaken reprisal."

"That's not how this works, Prime. You want me to trust you, to buy into this story of yours? Bring-Your- People-In." The General's words brokered no argument.

"That is something I can not do, General North." Optimus answered slowly, almost regretfully.

"Then, alien, we have a problem." North replied darkly.

"It would seem, much to my great sadness, that we do."

Exhaling his frustration, the General moved back up the stairwell to the upper platform, resuming his previous position above the two Autobots. After a moment, North turned, stepping back into the lift, hitting the button for the top level. Before the doors closed completely the General said simply, "Take them."

As the lift ascended to the surface, the control center became a battlefield.

…

"So, where is this place?" Jack asked over the radio in his helmet. Speeding along the interstate, Arcee and her passenger had been on the road only a little over half an hour, having left the warehouse far behind them. Though monitoring their secured frequency for any indication of a transmission from the formerly secured Autobot headquarters and Optimus, Arcee answered.

"It's an Alpha site. Back-up HQ. Ratchet had me and BB set it up a few months ago. It's not exactly state of the art, but it has an encrypted com unit and it would be a good place to lay low while we look for the 'cons."

"Wow. Good on Ratchet for thinking ahead." Jack observed.

"Yeah. Always figured if we had to use it we'd have Starscream or one of his lackeys to thank. Never figured we have to use it to hide from the people we're trying to protect." Arcee's tone was hollow and bitter. Jack hated hearing her so resentful. Their relationship was still a sensitive thing, and having her come to despise or think so little of humans as she once had would effectively form a wedge between them.

"Arcee, these guys that attacked the silo, they don't speak for everyone. For all we know, this whole thing could have been done without permission. From the way Fowler sounded, he wasn't the only one from the Pentagon who wasn't a fan of this call."

"Really? Then who should I be angry with more? The one's responsible, or the ones who stood by and let it happen after everything we've done?"

Jack didn't have an easy answer for that. Arcee didn't expect him to. The rest of the drive to the Alpha site was made in silence. Once they arrived, Arcee coasting to a stop at the base of a small mountain, Jack was almost grateful for the distraction. Likewise for Arcee, who set about looking for the almost invisible markers that would lead to the entry in the near darkness.

Using her optics, coded to a specific spectrum, it was easy enough to spot the specially treated chemical marks at various points to lead them. After several minutes of plodding along, Arcee at last stopped.

"This is it." She told Jack quietly.

Trying to see through the low light visibility, Jack observed Arcee's form as she moved aside a rather massive mound of tumbleweeds and broken stone. After a few moments of work, Jack was able to barely discern a darker spot among the shadows at the base. Checking to make sure Jack was close behind her, Arcee entered what turned out to be an artificial cleft, barely large enough for the Autobot, in the mountainside.

"Come on," she called back.

Trying his best to follow, Jack stumbled along until, after several feet, Arcee produced a sharp beam of light from her wrist, illuminating a narrow path between the stone ahead of them. Thankful for not having to avoid knocking his head, Jack moved ahead slowly on Arcee's heels. Before too long, they stopped.

"Here," Arcee said, running alloyed fingers along a section of stone wall. Unseen by Jack, Arcee transmitted a short burst signal to a device on the opposite side of the barrier. Around them came the sound of mechanical gears turning, accompanied by the appearance of a seam in the almost flawless stone. Moments later, the hidden hatch fully retracted, Arcee's light revealing an empty anti-chamber.

"Let's go." Without another word, Arcee entered. Trying not to marvel at the engineering behind the hidden door, Jack followed.

The pair found themselves moving past the anti-chamber, and down a short tunnel. Whatever system Arcee had activated when she had opened the concealed hatch, those systems were now bringing to life a series of red-lights along the passage, permitting the two to make their way easily along without aid. Eventually, after crossing several other tunnels Arcee indicated were decoys to counter intrusion, they arrived at another sealed hatch. This one, however, required the use of optical sensors and a full body scan. Once the security system confirmed Arcee's, and even Jack's, identity the second hatch opened slowly, admitting them into the Alpha site proper.

"Lights," Arcee called out to the dimly lit space. Almost immediately the control center was filled with the glow of halogen bulbs, the sudden brightness forcing Jack to blink his eyes back into focus. Once he could see clearly again, Jack looked about at the rather impressive suite of computers, servers, and other bits of technology that would have put Raphael into fits of joy. Off to the side, or tucked into various corners, were doors or small rooms carved into the stone of the already hollowed out space.

"Where do those lead?" Asked Jack. Following his gaze to the indicated spots, Arcee turned back to the terminal she was checking before she answered.

"Storage rooms and the medical bay. Neither have very much. We thought we would have more time to get the place fully stocked." Using the slightly oversized keyboard, Arcee typed in a series of commands, running a systems diagnostic.

"The rooms were for you, Miko, and Raf. Figured if we had to end up using this place, it'd likely mean bringing you along." Her tone at that last part made Jack flinch slightly. However, it was quickly replaced with a weary frustration.

He understood how betrayed Arcee, and all the Autobots, likely felt right now. They had lost their homeworld, had spend centuries fighting their way across the galaxy until finally finding their way to Earth, a planet that had seemed better then anywhere to start again. They had risked their lives, and had even lost one of their own, to keep humans safe from Megatron and the other Decepticons.

And now, after all of that, they had been forced to leave their leader and another of their family in the hands of humans that were apparently in service to the same government that had promised them safe-haven. Taking these things into account, Jack understood that Arcee's fury was warranted. He also understood that there was more to it.

Despite that, he wouldn't let her push him away just so she could keep her feelings bottled up inside. She had done that once before, when she had lost someone close to her. It had nearly left her as hollowed out as the chamber in which they now found themselves. Jack would not, could not, let that happen again.

"Arcee?" Jack asked, moving around a row of terminals towards her.

"Look, it might take some time to reach Fowler. It's been a long day. Why don't you get some sleep."

"No." Jack's tone brought Arcee up short. She turned to look at her human partner, seeing the stern expression on his face.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"I'm sorry about Optimus, Arcee. But he wouldn't want to see you like this. He knows you're stronger then that. So do I."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I need to work on this…"

"Don't do that!" Jack said, perhaps more harshly then he had intended. "Don't shut me out just because you're afraid to let someone see what you're really feeling."

"How dare you. Whatever it is you think you know, you've got it wrong. Don't push me, Jack."

"It wasn't your fault, Arcee. What happened to Optimus. It was his call. It wasn't humans, either. Not all of us." Jack insisted, firmly. "And it wasn't your fault what happened to Cliffjumper."

Arcee spun on the teen, her eyes even brighter then normal, her face a mask of rage.

"How dare you!" She yelled, her voice echoing in the small space. "I told you about Cliff because I wanted you to know that how I felt about him wouldn't effect how I feel…felt, about you. Not so you could throw in back in my face!"

"I didn't, and I'm sorry if you feel like I did. But I know it still eats at you. Not just because of how you felt, but because you are Optimus's second in command." Jack took a breath, eyes imploring. "Just like him, you want to keep everyone safe. You wanted to save Cliff, just like you wanted to pull Optimus out of there with us and not feel like you were leaving him behind. But it was his call. His decision to make. And he didn't make it so you could blame yourself for a failure that isn't there or confuse who the real enemy is!"

Jack watched the storm of anger and other emotions cause Arcee's entire body to shake, her hands clenched so tightly he could hear the strain of alloy.

Knowing he might not have the opportunity later, Jack pressed ahead.

"Optimus wanted us to stay free, because he knew you would complete the mission, not drag yourself down." Keeping his voice gentle, Jack moved up beside her. "I know why you have to always put on the brave face. Because you're a leader, just like Optimus. But that mask? I can see past it. I know you're afraid for him. For all of us. Because I am to. But you're not alone, Arcee. And when things are tough, like they are now, you shouldn't try so hard to be."

Standing there silently, Arcee kept her eyes sealed against the room, against Jack, and anything else she did not want to see. Then, slowly, she opened them, the optics now dimmer then before. With a sigh, Arcee lowered herself to the hard stone floor, settling with her legs drawn up to her armored chest.

Arcee finally met Jack's worried expression, letting him see for the first time just how weary she truly felt.

"I guess, even after all this time, its still so easy to fall back on old habits." Arcee reflected. "I told you before about how long it seems like we've been fighting. Even with all the friends and comrades I've seen lost, I'm still afraid to loose anyone. Especially Optimus."

"He's been there for so long, our unwavering center. I guess I just couldn't think about doing this without him. Over the centuries he's become more then just our leader. I guess, to compare it to something you humans have , he's like our father. Cybertronians don't have children the same way humans do, but I still understand the concept of parents. I see how you are with your mother, how much you love her and she loves you. And, when I look at Optimus, along with the respect, I know I feel the same thing you do." Arcee looked away, then back again.

"The thought that I didn't try hard enough to save him. That he might be in some lab or…" Her words broke off as her voice grew heavy with emotion.

Sitting so low to the ground as she was, Jack was able to, if just barely, reach up to touch her face, resting his hand against the polymorphic surface. Closing her eyes, Arcee silently savored the feel of Jack's warmth.

"He's going to be okay, Arcee. I promise. We'll find out who did this, and we'll get him back." Jack smiled, trying to project the confidence and certainty he was feeling. "We'll be busting 'cons and celebrating. You never know," He added. "We might even actually get a Prime to party."

At that, Arcee laughed, loud and freely. It was so rare a thing, Jack always found it beautiful.

Lowering herself slightly, Arcee let her brow gently come to rest against Jack's own. Though the Cybertronian woman was so much larger, nothing in the exchange felt awkward. It was a private moment for them to share just between them.

Arcee stared into Jacks cool gray eyes, saying all the things in that look that she knew she didn't have the words for. Jack, in turn, said just as much with not a syllable spoken.

Suddenly emboldened, Jack leaned forward. Momentarily taken aback, Arcee blinked, somewhat startled.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uh, sorry. Human…instinct, reaction…thing. I guess. Never mind." Jack quickly found himself flustered. His confidence of only a few moments before replaced by a flush to his face that would have put Raf's to shame.

For her part, Arcee looked genuinely bemused. "Just you try it, lover boy."

"Yeah. Sorry. I'll just, uh, go get some sleep." Before Jack could move away, Arcee stopped him with a gentle prod.

"No. I mean, try it." She told him evenly.

Eyes wide, Jack tried to see if she was merely teasing, or if she was being genuine in her encouragement. After a moment of looking into her steady gaze, watching her subtle, confidant smirk, he risked believing she wasn't out to make him hate himself for trying something so…spur of the moment.

"Okay…" Jack said slowly. "I, uh, might need you to meet me halfway here…"

Chuckling softly, Arcee lowered her face to his, saving the teen from a sprained neck. Though it was, overall, larger then his own, what constituted as Arcee's mouth was not overwhelming. Leaning forward, Jack joined Arcee in closing his eyes, their respective lips only inches apart.

The sound of a persistent chime suddenly filled the air around them. Both, equally startled by the noise, looked away from one another to the terminal Arcee had only recently been using.

"What's…? Jack ventured.

"The secure line I was testing. Looks like we got a hit." Arcee replied, rising out of her crouch to check the monitor on the console. Before she had moved too far, she halted, looking back down at Jack who could not help but suddenly feel small and somewhat foolish. Reaching out, Arcee ran a finger through his hair.

"To be continued, okay?" She offered gently.

"Yeah. Cool. I mean, defiantly." Jack answered, attempting to conceal the stupid grin trying to plaster itself across his features.

With a knowing smile, Arcee turned away, setting her attention to the data now on her screen. Reading the transmission code there, she almost gasped.

"Who sent the call?" Jack asked, trying to read what he could on the monitor.

Answering Jack's inquiry, she simply said, "It's Fowler."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Prime: The Ties That Bind II- Part Three

"After what's happened, I wasn't even sure if I'd ever speak to any of Prime's people again." Fowler told them, his voice low. "Glad to have been proven wrong."

"Well, we're just glad Optimus supplied you with the transponder codes for this channel. When I sent that ping, I figured it was a long shot you would be listening." Arcee informed the Pentagon agent.

"Might not want to take too much for granted. Something tells me you're being watched, am I right?" Jack asked from his place near Arcee.

"Darby? Good to hear they didn't get to you. The few bits of info I'm gleaning out of this whole bull-crap Operation is that you and the other kids are priority acquisitions. That General North is some piece of work, I tell you."

"Who?" Arcee asked. The line was silent, as though Fowler was checking for something, before he continued. "General William North. And you have no idea the number of favors I had to call in just to get his name and the highlights for this guy." Over the channel, Arcee and Jack could hear papers being shifted, possibly the contents of a file.

"Top of his class, Honor Role at West Post. Served in the Green Berets for most of his career. Silver Star, more then a few Purple Hearts, and the Congressional Medal of Honor. Transferred to Clandestine Operations ten years ago. Guy's been a part of every major cover up and black op in the last couple of years." Fowlers voice was equal parts awe and concern.

"Turns out the brass has had him monitoring the Cybertronian presence on Earth even before I was involved. Someone must have guessed he might have been too… old school to directly put him in as oversight for the Autobot Task Force."

"Well, lucky us, he's involved now." Arcee responded dryly. "Does this General North have Optimus?"

"No. Of that I'm pretty sure. With what little I've heard, they've got the silo locked down. From the sound of things, Optimus might not be making things easy for them." Fowler followed that with a slow breath. "Look, I'm sorry this had to go down the way it happened. I swear I did everything I could to give Prime the benefit of the doubt."

"I believe you, Fowler. You may not always be the easiest to work with, but you've always been straight up with us. It's why Optimus trusts you." Arcee observed. "Besides, I've learned recently that we can't dwell to much on things that were out of hands," she continued, looking at Jack with a subtle smile. "We have to focus on what needs to be done now."

"Right." Fowler answered. "I don't know how much help I can be in that regard. The kid has it right. They've got me under surveillance. It's not foolproof, and I know some tricks, but I don't want to risk getting myself prosecuted as a traitor. Won't be much use from inside a Federal Super-Max."

"Agreed." Arcee told him. "I won't ask more of you then is absolutely needed. Which brings me to priority one. What was it that was stolen? And why are they so sure it was Optimus?"

Again the pair could hear Fowler digging around a collection of papers. "What it was they stole I can't say. That's way above my pay-grade. What I can tell you is what I tried to tell Prime. They've got him on some security footage from some classified R&D site. Busting in and making a mess of things."

Arcee frowned, her hands going to fists. "That's not possible. Prime has been on site at the silo for almost the last week, except when he's been on patrol. Even then he always had either BB or Bulkhead with him."

"That's exactly what Prime told me, and I didn't question him for a second. Still, how else do you explain it? Does he have an evil twin or something?" Fowler asked.

Arcee, for her part, was suddenly quiet, and it didn't take much for Jack to figure out what was giving her pause. Once Fowler had mentioned the footage, he'd conjured up the same picture in his head that Arcee almost certainly was.

"Guys? Not a great time to go dead air on me." Fowler said irritably.

"Sorry. Look, there's something that you need to know about. Honestly, it's something you should have been kept in the loop on. But…both myself and Optimus thought it was for the best not too."

"What?" Fowler asked, a clear edge to his voice.

"Makeshift. He's a Decepticon spy. He can alter his form to look like any of us. Well, those of us he's scanned and studied. He came looking for Bulkhead, posing as an old War buddy. Thankfully, we got the drop on him before he did any real damage. We thought we'd wasted him. Guess we were wrong."

On the other end of the channel, Fowler himself had now gone quiet. When he spoke, Jack was almost thankful that, where-ever the agent was, he was incapable of speaking loudly.

"How the hell could you keep something like that from me? Me, of all people? You have any idea what kind of security risk this guy poses?" Fowler fumed.

"Which is exactly why Optimus and I agreed not to report it to you. In all the time I've been fighting with Optimus in the War I never once encountered 'cons like him. Optimus even told me he'd only ever encountered one, and that was a very long time ago, even by our standards." Arcee clarified.

"These are rare breeds, Fowler. Most were killed off long ago by both sides. Too many were worried about being infiltrated so completely. Megatron was the only Warlord insane enough to think he could control one. Even so, there's no way the Decepticons have more then Makeshift with them."

"I hope you're right." Fowler cautioned. "Because this puts a whole new spin on things. Do you have any proof of this?"

Arcee mulled over that. "Maybe back at the silo, but I don't think we're just going to be able to waltz in there and dig through the security feeds. And I don't have remote access from here. It's pretty much a closed system on this end."

"Damn it. If I could get evidence to the oversight committee, it might be enough to clear Prime. Well, at least of complete suspicion." Fowler added. "If this guy is still out there, can you get to him? Maybe bring him in?"

"We can't bring him in, Fowler. Even if we find him and take him out you know Prime's rule. No Cybertronian technology falls into human hands. At least from our end." Arcee said firmly.

"You're not making this easy, Arcee. If I can't get that kind of evidence to the brass…"

"I didn't say I wouldn't get you proof, Fowler." Arcee interjected. "I just said I wouldn't serve Makeshift up on a slab for your people to study. There are still ways I can get enough data to prove his existence without handing over technology."

"Any ideas?" He asked.

"Some. But it's going to take time. Hopefully time we have." Arcee said solemnly. "Can we get in touch with you the same way?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't count on me being able to use this set up forever. Eventually, someone's going to notice some Task Force hardware has gone missing. When they do, I'll be suspect numero uno."

"Understood. We'll be in touch as often as possible."

"Roger that." There was a sudden pause. "Damn. I'm getting a call. Looks like they've noticed I'm not where I should be. Got to go. Good luck, to all of you." With that, the line went clear. Standing over the terminal, Arcee was contemplative for several moments. Finally, she turned to Jack.

"It's a quarter to five," She told him, pulling up one of her many internal data feeds. "It'll be dawn soon. We need to get back to the warehouse. Tell everyone about this."

"What about this place?" Jack inquired.

"It'll go back to stand-by once we're gone. We'll be back with the team, and at least I know our com-gear works." She answered, already moving for the hatch. "Let's roll out."

"Right behind you. You drive." Jack called after her.

"Cute." Her voice echoed back at him from the tunnel.

…

"There're back!" Miko declared, jumping out from within the confines of Bulkhead's vehicle form. From outside the warehouse came the distinctive sound of Arcee's drive systems. Running to the nearby rolling door, Miko quickly pulled on the adjacent chain pulley, bringing the sheeting up enough for both of them to enter.

"We were starting to think you guys had been snatched." Miko said, offering Jack a can of cold soda which he accepted gratefully. Taking a long pull of the soft drink, Jack breathed a sigh of contentment before answering.

"No. We're good. Even better, we've got a plan." He said with a wide grin. "Tell them, Arcee."

"That true? We moving?" Bulkhead asked, now back in bipedal form. From where Raf remained sleeping soundly, BB quietly echoed the inquiry.

"Yeah. We got in touch with Fowler. The situation isn't much better then before, but at least now we've got some names to go with our troubles." Arcee explained.

"Yeah? What are they?" Bulkhead asked.

Though apprehensive to answer given what she and Jack now knew, Arcee continued. "It's Makeshift, Bulk. Looks like we didn't take care of him after-all. He impersonated Optimus and attacked some research base."

Bulkhead's suddenly rigid posture and furious expression was to be expected given what the Decepticon spy had tried to do. However, Arcee knew she would need her combat specialist to stay focused.

"We'll find him, Bulk. Don't worry about that. However, we've got another problem. The Military assault team that attacked the silo are being led by some Uber-General named William North. Apparently, he's been the Pentagon's contingency plan if we ever proved to be…a problem."

Thanks to Jack, Arcee had conquered her feelings of betrayal, but the thought that their supposed allies among the American Military's leaders had made secret preparations to strike against them if they deemed it prudent still rankled.

"If Fowler is going to be able to call this dog of theirs off, we're going to need to prove that the Decepticons have someone with Makeshift's abilities." Arcee explained. "We find him, get proof, and retrieve whatever is was the 'con stole. We get that to Fowler and this General North, it's over, and things hopefully go back to normal. If somewhat more strained diplomatically."

Though brooding, the massive Autobot gave Arcee a firm nod. "Right. So how do we find that lying sack of parts?"

"That's the tricky part. Normally, the 'cons come looking for us, or we stumble across them trying out one of Starscream's less then brilliant plans. But, not surprisingly, they've been keeping their heads down and their face's clean."

"Noses." Miko corrected. Jack, a mouth full of cold pizza, garbled something angrily at the girl.

"Whatever." Arcee said with only mild exasperation. "The point is, it's no coincidence. They want us duking it out with the humans while they put together whatever their final plan is. But, there's no way to know what that is or where they're keeping themselves."

"I might be able to help with that." Came Raf's voice, the younger teen having awoken and shuffled over from his makeshift bed on Bumblebee's passenger seat. Large blankets still wrapped about him, the be speckled boy pointed to the laptop resting beside his abandoned backpack. "Remember that code Soundwave used to lure us to that fake Hub in the desert? I thought it was worthless, but I've been working on it, trying to break down the sequences." The younger teen almost glowed with the pride of his work.

"He might have intended it to be a trick, but he still wrote it using Decepticon algorithms. It's taken some doing, but I think I've been able to isolate and rewrite certain rudimentary…"

"Raf. I'm sure that's incredibly fascinating and I hope you get to tell Ratchet all about it. But, we don't have a lot of time here." Arcee admonished gently.

"Right. Sorry. Basically, I think I can use the program he wrote to track him. Without him knowing this time."

"Are you sure?" Arcee asked.

"Well, maybe ninety-six percent sure…" Raf admitted slowly. Arcee gave the boy an encouraging smile.

"That'll have to be enough. You can get started en-route to the Alpha-site. The sooner we have a bead on Soundwave, the sooner we might be able to have him lead us to the soon to be demolished chameleon."

With a nod, Raphael set to work getting the program running, settling back into Bumblebee's passenger seat as the rest joined their respective partners. As dawn began to lighten the Eastern sky, the Autobots slipped from the precarious safety of the warehouse and out into the desert, avoiding the Highway.

As the small team roared across the landscape, Bumblebee quickly explained the success of Raf's plan to get Miko's host family packed and off to a non-existent Vegas vacation. It was likely they wouldn't return for at least a day.

Arcee knew that Jack's mother, likewise, had left town, though her trip was genuine. Jack had promised to arrive what would have been later that day. Though that wouldn't happen, it would still ensure June Darby was out of harm's way, much to Jack's relief. The mistake could be explained later.

Taking far more caution then Arcee and Jack had in getting to the mountain earlier, the Autobots arrived just after late morning. Once there, it didn't take long for them to enter the secondary base and get settled in awaiting the completion of Raf's tracking program.

"This place is awesome!" Miko exclaimed, running from room to room, and combing over the various terminals and boxes of supplies. "When can we move in?"

"Maybe after we rescue Optimus from that psycho General." Jacked answered irritably.

"Dude, I haven't forgot about that, okay? Don't be such a buzz kill." Miko replied, coming to a resentful stop and taking a seat on a discarded box. Now sitting in silence, the pair watched Raf hard at work at a nearby station, the boy's attention focused completely on the program.

Arcee, from the position she had taken at the com-terminal, suddenly called out. "We've got a ping. Looks like Fowler again."

"Hope he's got good news." Jack added. After a few seconds, the encrypted line came alive.

"Anyone home?" Came the agent's voice over the channel.

"Copy, Fowler. We've got some developments on our end. You?" Arcee inquired.

"Just a bit. Have to make it fast. This is probably going to be the last call I can send. Watch-dogs are getting too close for comfort." Fowler said, his resentment at being spied upon obvious. "But I had to get this to you. I got an update on Optimus."

Both the Autobots and their charges gathered around the terminal. Even Raf, previously oblivious to anything but his work, perked up his ears to listen.

"What did you learn? Are they alright?" Arcee asked intently.

"Well, they might be a bit banged up, but North's men are far the worse for ware." Despite the gravity of the situation, the agent chuckled. "Seems they tried to take Prime and Ratchet by force. And, of course, they found out the hard way that wasn't the smartest thing to do."

…

"Come on, you human thugs! Think you can take me?" Ratchet yelled out into the passageway, showing himself just long enough to draw a few of the soldiers out from cover. Those that emerged sent a steady barrage of automatic weapon's fire down the hall.

Though normally unconcerned with most human weapons, North's troops had apparently been equipped with high-heat sabot rounds which had proved sufficient enough to bore deeply into both Ratchet and Prime's metal skin.

Ratchet, slipping back around the bend in the passage, could see the glowing projectiles burn new marks along the walls. "Well, this has not gone as well as we might have hoped." The medic observed, studying the pitted armor of his forearm.

"Indeed." Optimus said from near his shoulder. The Prime had, despite a rather brilliant display of agility in the central control room, taken several rounds to a knee servo and was now favoring his undamaged leg.

"These humans are trained well. Alas that they are being used against those who would be their allies." As if to punctuate the severity of the needless aggression, the sound of rolling metal on concrete filled their audio receptors. Neither Optimus nor Ratchet needed to look to know what it was.

"Grenades!" Screamed the medic, pushing Optimus back from the passage. Almost immediately the space behind them was white hot heat and smoke. The pair did not wait for the air to clear before they pushed deeper into the sublevels.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, assisting the Autobot leader along yet another passage. "They're herding us. You know that. Eventually, we're going to run out of places to fall back too. We'll have to make a hard choice if it comes to that."

"The realization has not been lost on me, old friend." The Prime answered wearily. "Thus far we have managed to deter them without the loss of life. However, if we are forced to make a stand, I fear we will need to take matters to a grim and tragic resolution. From that moment, there will be no redemption for any of us…"

Ratchet, ever one who was happy to voice a concern or opinion, found himself without adequate words. Though he had never possessed any great love of humans, save for the three who had become as much family to them as the Autobots were to each other, he had none the less come to believe deeply in Optimus's dream of peace and a new home. Sadly, much as their own brutal history had shown, humanity was more inclined to prove themselves less welcoming and tolerant then one might have hoped.

"Well, let's just hope Arcee and the others are having better luck." Ratchet said.

"As long as they are together, they are our best hope." Optimus answered encouragingly.

The pair continued on for another minute before reaching a familiar Tee Junction. Looking at the level designation engraved upon the passage wall, Ratchet suddenly found himself more hopeful then he had been since their decent into the bowls of the installation.

"I know this section. When we first arrived, I came down here with Arcee to double check for subterranean access points." Turning slightly while still keeping hold of Optimus, the medic gestured down the right most corridor.

"Down that way. There's an old storage bunker. Place is filled mostly with scrap parts and construction materials." He informed Prime, moving the two of them along at a quicker place.

"How does that aide us?" Optimus inquired.

"I said mostly filled. That's not all that's down there." Ratchet answered with a grin.

It took only a few more yards for them to reach the massive door for the abandoned storage area. With a groan of rusting hinges, the door parted only halfway before being torn completely from it's dilapidated brackets.

"Opps." Ratchet said sheepishly. Stepping inside, the Autobots switched to night vision to accommodate the unlit space. Inside, much as Ratchet had described, were rows of construction materials and small piles of scrap iron. Along two rows were several stacks of box like containers.

"There." Ratchet said, indicating the very same crates.

Ambling, they reached the containers, Optimus holding himself erect under his own power while Ratchet investigated the contents of the boxes. After pulling off several lids, Ratchet at last reached in for something Optimus could not discern.

"What did you hope to find here, Ratchet?" The Prime asked.

"Well, given we have so many guests, I felt as though we would be remiss if we didn't throw them a proper welcoming party, belated though it might be." At seeing Optimus's bewildered expression, Ratchet offered the contents now set on his palm. "Behold the party favors."

Resting in the medic's hand was what looked like old clay, molded into small squares. Stenciled on the side, Optimus could see a tiny letter followed by a single number.

"See-Four?" Optimus observed, his expression curious.

Ratchet smiled. "Funny what people leave behind."

…

"This is bravo team. Hostiles entities have been located. Junction R-thirty seven. Requesting back-up." Crouched at the bend in the passageways, the Major motioned his fire team up, eyes scanning the corridor in front of them. The scanners the strike teams had been issued, programmed to detect the distinctive radiation patterns of the substance the Cybertronians had designated as Energon, had detected a concentrated source just ahead, emanating from what had once been a storage bunker.

Thus far, the two hostiles machines had been successful in leap-frogging down one level after another, staying just ahead of the various squads and fire teams seeking them out. Now, however, the aliens had backed themselves into a literal corner. There was no where left for them to fall back too. That either meant they were preparing to surrender, or had chosen to at last engage. From the rear of the squad, one of the heavy weapon's specialists moved up to crouch beside the Major on point.

"She's loaded and ready, sir." The sergeant whispered, hoisting a long cylindered barrel. The shoulder mounted grenade launcher had been augmented to fire the EMP ordnance General North has acquired for the operation.

"Get your firing solution, sergeant. Wait for the word." The Major gestured him forward.

Moving out from the bend, the soldier set his site on the gaping maw where the storage room's door had been only recently. Taking in a breath, the sergeant set his finger over the firing trigger…

Out from the darkness of the bunker suddenly came a massive rounded mound that landed almost dead in the center of the passage. Recognizing the substance before that information could even reach his lips, the Major watched as one of the hostiles appeared from the storage room's interior just long enough to take aim.

"Fall-back!" The Major said, joining his men in a scramble just before a single burst of energy weapon's fire impacted the explosive material. Like a hundred thunder claps the blast lifted several men off their feet. Behind them, what had been the Tee-Junction disappeared under several tons of stone, steel, and concrete.

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Prime: The Ties That Bind II- Part Four

"It's quiet," Arcee observed, her tone almost melancholy as her illuminated eyes swept the Alpha-Site's command and control room. "I think this is what bothers me the most. Even with everything we know, even though I know we'll succeed, there's still that knowledge that something important is missing among us. There's still that…fear, that we'll never get it back."

At the back of the room, seated beside her, Jack shared his partner's view, watching Bulkhead maintain his constant vigilance over the communication and sensor stations, Miko snoring gently nearby on a makeshift cot. Bumblebee had taken his customary spot looking over Raf, the boy continuing his work on the tracking program that was their only hope in locating their quarry.

Arcee, having been respectfully advised by both her Cybertronian comrades to rest in order to replenish her Energon reserves, something all the Autobots were conserving due to limited supply on site, had sequestered herself to gather her thoughts. Jack, of course, was a welcome comfort by her side.

Jack chose, with some reluctance, to say nothing. He knew that Arcee simply needed to voice the things she could not in front of those above whom she had been given command. If all he could do to ease her burden was provide a sympathetic ear then he was glad to do so.

"What Fowler told us, about Optimus cutting himself off from North's attack dogs. It bought us time. I won't take that for granted. I won't let him and Ratchet rot down there. We'll find Makeshift, and when I'm finished with him he'll be lucky if he can manage a change into scrap metal, let alone wear someone else's face." The last she said with an iron determination. There was no implication that she was trying to convince herself; it's what she believed.

Knowing how Arcee felt about their physical contact in front of the others, Jack risked placing his hand atop the armor plate along her hip. Sensing the contact, she almost frowned at the teen, but seeing the quiet support, and affection, on his face evaporated what little chagrin she felt. Arcee set her hand over his, gently, saying in that what she could not aloud in front of her squad mates.

"I got it. I got it!" Raf suddenly exclaimed from his workstation. Almost as one, the Autobots and the two human teens rose from their respective places and gathered around the boy and his laptop.

Arcee studied the flow of data on the small screen. "You're tracking Soundwave?"

The boy shook his head. "Not down to the exact location, but in the general proximity. Soundwave checks his network of uplinks and data feeds across the globe, mostly for security breaches ironically, and when he connects the program triangulates the source." The boy scowled. "Unfortunately, because he's on the Decepticon command ship, by the time the program backtracks Soundwave through all the firewalls he has up, the 'cons aren't where they were just a few moments before."

"So, they are on the move." Arcee confirmed, somewhat perturbed by the thought. "But, if they've been trying so hard to stay out of the spotlight while all this has been happening, why risk moving from place to place. Even with Soundwave's hacks, the 'cons can't have every Government Satellite monitored, and some are bound to detect the ship's Energon signature."

"Yeah," Bulkhead added. "And, according to Fowler, this anti-Cybertronian hit squad is on the hunt for the Decepticons as much as us."

"Well, I think I have an answer for that." Raf clarified. "I ran the rough coordinates through the Global GPS network. They're somewhere in the Pacific."

"The ocean? They might as well be broadcasting to the Navy if their out in the open like that." Jack stopped short for a moment. "Unless…"

"They're not over the water. They're under it." Arcee finished.

The group mulled over that for a moment, with Miko finally breaking the silence in her customary way. "So, anyone got, like, a spare Yellow Submarine lying around?"

Bulkhead crossed his massive arms as he regarded the pig-tailed girl. "We can manage some deep sea action. The only question is how deep?" Bulk wondered aloud. "We can take some high pressure at low depths, but that command ship can go a lot further."

"Where are you getting their general area?" Arcee asked Raf.

"Looks like…somewhere in the Challenger Deeps." The boy answered, the awe evident in his voice. "In some places that's almost thirty five thousand, seven hundred and ninety seven feet." Raf swallowed audibly. "Down."

"Guessing that's not exactly kosher." Miko observed.

"That's an understatement." Arcee replied. Bumblebee confirmed that assessment with a joyless bleat.

"Wait." Jack interrupted. "Bulk, you said you guys can't take that pressure. Did you mean at all, or just for not very long?"

Bulkhead, for his part, appeared momentarily taken aback, mulling over the answer in his head, running numbers no one but he could see. "Guess we could, maybe, take it for a couple of minutes." He concluded after a few seconds. "But, we'd take a beating. And quick."

"Jack?" Arcee asked, a single polymer eye-brow raised slightly. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, if Raf can figure out where the con ship might end up along it course, the three of you would just have to get to that spot, quickly, and get onboard the command ship before the pressure gets you. But," Jack added, his eyes suddenly full of concern as he gazed up at he Arcee. "There's the obvious risk."

"Hold on. How would we even be there to intercept the ship in the first place?" Bulkhead asked.

"The Land Bridge." Arcee answered, seeing Jack's plan in it's entirety. The teen nodded in confirmation.

"That…well, actually, yeah. That could work." Bulkhead concluded. "Of course, we're over looking one little obstacle." He added.

"North." Arcee said coldly. "Even if he hasn't figured out how to get past the lock-outs Ratchet put into the control unit, he'll have the C&C under heavy guard. He know that if we wanted to keep anything from him, it'd be our wormhole technology."

"What are the odds he hasn't started dismantling it yet?" Raf asked.

"Pretty good, actually. It's built to be resilient what with all the energy Ratchet has to pump through it to establish a stable wormhole." Arcee explained. "Ratchet has the destruct system, but he wouldn't have triggered it without Optimus's consent, and Prime would never allow it under the circumstances. Too many lives would be lost."

"So…we've still got a shot." Jack concluded.

"Yes." Arcee replied cautiously. "But, getting through all those troops, without killing them, is going to be damn near impossible."

"Maybe we could help with that." Jack offered, gesturing to himself and Miko.

"Huh? How?" Miko inquired, keenly interested.

"Fowler told me when we first got in contact with him that all three of us were primary targets for capture. Guess the Pentagon thinks we might know something or two that's worth while. Autobot secrets." Jack said with only mild sarcasm. "But, we can use that to our advantage.

"You mean you want to turn yourself over to North?" Arcee said, almost incredulously. "You honestly think I'd let you do that?"

"We're partners, remember? That means we share in the risks." Jack answered her resolutely. " Besides, turning ourselves over to those clowns doesn't even compare to what you're putting on the line if this whole thing even works and you get through the Bridge."

"No, Jack. Optimus entrusted us to keep you all out of danger, not toss you into the Lion's Den." Arcee answered, her stance unwavering.

"I'm with Arcee on this, Jack." Bulkhead interjected. "I won't risk Miko, either.

At that Miko balked, arms crossed, clearly outraged.

"It wouldn't be all of us. Raf would need to be here to verify the coordinates for the Land Bridge. He'd be safe. Me and Miko would just be a distraction. I'd be willing to bet the General has moved himself into the control room, especially now that Optimus and Ratchet are basically trapped in the sublevel." Jack observed. "All we need to do is ask to speak to him directly. Plead our case and all that. After? Trust me, I'll get you the window you need to get through without having to hurt anyone."

Trying to maintain her mask of calm control, Arcee had to fight to keep the emotions roiling inside her from showing. She knew Jack was right. If they were to have any chance of seeing this through to the end, and without massive casualties on all sides, they would need to work as a team. All of them. But, the idea of handing Jack over to a man that saw everyone associated with Optimus and the Autobots as traitors to humanity put a cold dread with-in her spark.

"Jack…" Arcee said, hesitating.

"Arcee. Trust me." Jack said imploringly.

Keenly aware that they were being watched by the others, Arcee pushed her fear for Jack down deep inside, choosing instead to fill that vacated space with the same level of confidence and faith she always felt when she looked at him.

"Alright." She finally said, her voice firm. "It's your plan on the ground, Jack. Once we get water-bound, I'll take it from there."

"Sounds good to me," Bulkhead added, filling the tense silence. "So, what do you have planned, Jack?"

At that, Jack favored the team with a confidant, though slightly mischievous, grin.

…

"Sir?" The operations officer reported from her elevated station at one of the Cybertronian's repurposed terminals. "Report from topside. We have incoming."

Pacing down on the ground level, General North stopped, his eyes narrowing at the sudden development. It had been nearly eight hours since the Autobot leader and the second alien had sealed themselves off from the rest of the installation. Given the staggering amount of debris now blocking the passage leading to the storage bunker, it would be several days before the rubble could be cleared.

Given that the robotic beings required no oxygen, and were likely conserving energy, they would remain, for the time being, beyond his reach. With the oversight committee at the Pentagon already disappointed with the lack of success the operation had endured thus far, North was looking for a Hail Mary pass. Perhaps, he mused, it had just presented itself.

"Details, Specialist Garner. What do we have?" North inquired.

"Sir, sentries are reporting two civilians, on foot. One male adolescent, Caucasian. One female adolescent, Asian." The operator paused, listening to the sentry's continued report. "Sir, they've been identified. Jack Darby and Miko Nakadai. Two of the human accomplices."

Well, that is interesting. North thought. What's their angle?

"What is their condition? I trust they aren't foolish enough to be armed?" The General replied.

"No, sir. Both have been searched. They appear to be clear." Another pause. "Sir, they're asking to speak with you."

"Ah," North said aloud. "So that's it. The sympathizers are looking for absolution, are they?" Pondering at that, the General added, "Our detachments in town have yet to acquire the families of these two, correct?"

"I believe so, sir." Garner answered. "There have been no updates on that, however."

"So, they're here for their alien friends. Poor brainwashed kids." The General paused. "Or, their here to save their own necks. Now that might be to our benefit."

For her part, the Specialist hesitated. "Should I…clear them for descent, sir?" She asked.

"Yes. By all means, Specialist Garner. Have the men bring them down. I'll hear what they have to say." Straightening his fatigues the General added, "However, make sure to have one of the black hawks prepped. If they don't have anything worth hearing, we'll have them bound for a holding cell. For their safety, of course."

With only a nod, Garner spoke quietly into her earpiece's pick-up. Several minutes later, the steady thrum of the lift could be heard even over the din of dozens of soldiers and specialists filling the space. At last, the doors on the upper level opened, admitting two teenagers under guard. Immediately, the pair were paraded down the adjacent staircase, past various servicemen and technicians who paused only briefly in their duties to observe and whisper inquiries to one another about the new arrivals.

Attempting to emulate an easy, approachable demeanor, North greeted Jack and Miko with a subtle dip of the chin, though he kept his hands folded firmly at the small of his back.

"Well, given that you asked to speak to me directly, I assume I require no elaborate introductions. Nor, I daresay, do either of you." Gesturing to the men and women about them, the General proclaimed, "As I'm sure you are aware, we have been looking for both you and your loved ones. We feared you had been taken hostage by our other-worldly aggressors, to later be used as bargaining chips. Sadly I believe they are still in possession of one of your number?"

"Raf is safe." Jack responded simply.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Esquivel. His parents appear to have gone on a short holiday of sorts in Hong Kong. Though we know they are safe, we haven't been able to locate them. I suppose that's for the best. This whole unfortunate business would be…overwhelming for them, to say the least."

After a few moments of silence passed, the General felt he had been cordial long enough.

"As I'm sure you can clearly see, I am at present engaged in a rather critical operation. The safety and security of our planet is at great risk from your former, or perhaps current, allies. If the two of you would like to see things brought to a close peacefully, I would suggest you tell me what you know about the three Cybertronians who escaped here."

Seeming to pull the names from the air, North began identifying the other Autobots. "Bulkhead. Arcee. And…Bumblebee I believe was the designation of the last. Strange choice that. I don't suppose these were their original names. These aliens would have likely chosen them to seem unthreatening to Humans. Thankfully, these attempts to curry favor have no longer proven effective. They have shown their hand and we are prepared to deal with them."

Walking slowly around both Jack and Miko, North continued, trying as best he could to ascertain whether the two teenagers were concerned at all with the circumstances in which they currently found themselves.

"You know, I can understand why you would feel some measure of sympathy for them. Their entire story about a lost planet, their endless, tragic war against one another, and coming here to start anew. It's almost romantic, isn't it?" The General shrugged. "Perhaps some of it might even be true. However, what they have proven false are their intentions here. It's clear they want only to place themselves above humanity. If we are to protect ourselves we'll need to know as much about them as possible.

"Now, I know you kids have spent quite a bit of time among these aliens. Agent Fowler's reports say as much. Though I am sure these aliens…"

"Autobots." Miko said suddenly, her gaze openly hostile.

"I beg your pardon, young lady?" North asked, trying in vein to conceal his irritation.

"They're called Autobots. Not Aliens. They aren't little green men."

"Oh, my dear. That's exactly what they are. The same little green men in all those books and movies, and just like in so many of those bits of entertainment, they have indeed come to take this world as their own." The General pointed a finger into Miko's face, the better to hold her attention. "It doesn't matter what they call themselves, or the powerful forms they've taken to seem awe inspiring. They are invaders on American soil. And, just like we would against any invading army, we must fight them, united, with unwavering resilience."

Miko was silent for a moment. Her eyes moving from the General's finger then to his face.

"You're nuts." She said at last.

The General regarded Miko as though he was suddenly terribly bored with the girl. "Charming." He said, before shifting his attention to Jack, who had been mostly silent since the pair had come face to face with North.

"And you, my boy. Perhaps, due to this young lady not even being a citizen of this country, she lacks the kind of patriotic virtues I'm sure a strong, intelligent young American such as yourself possesses."

Jack appeared to think intently on what the General had said, and was asking. For a moment, North wondered if at least one out of the pair would indeed prove useful. Finally, Jack shook his head briefly from side to side.

"With all due respect, General. You've got your facts all wrong." Jack continued before the General could voice a protest. "I know it's easy to be afraid. When I first met them, one in particular, I was awe struck. She seemed, so incredible. Powerful and dangerous. Even beautiful. But, even though I felt so small around her, so insignificant around her and the other Autobots, there was something, a connection, I felt with them." Jack seemed to look away, to unspoken memories.

"We were, all of us, lost. Trying to find our way, find something better. The Autobots have been fighting the Decepticons, the real enemy here, for so long it was all they knew. Even when they had the chance to contact us they were afraid that not only would it hinder their ability to fight, but that it would place us in danger. They were willing to be alone rather then see us hurt."

Jack held his head high, speaking loudly enough that his voice was audible by all of those in earshot. Indeed, several servicemen and other personnel were only halfheartedly at work on their respective tasks or had stopped flat out to listen.

"But, it's like you said General. We're all in this together. If we want to win against the real invaders, we have to stand united. Our resolve unshakable. What is happening here, Humans fighting Autobots, that's just what the Decepticons want. As we speak, while you're so intent on capturing Optimus and the others, Starscream, who's not even the worst the 'cons have to offer, is plotting something. Whatever it was he had his imposter steal from you is being put towards the enslavement of every person on this planet! American, Japanese, European, it won't matter. The Decepticons will put us all to work to get what they came here for. And the only way to stop them is to trust the Autobots, and fight alongside them."

Looking away from the General, Jack locked eyes with as many of those around him as he could.

"They're our protectors. But they're not just protecting us. They're fighting for the same things we would. They're fighting for their home, this planet, and it's a world they want to share with us!" Jack finished, looking directly at North. "In Peace."

Around them, the control room was silent, the various men and women exchanging glances, some looking as though they had truly understood, even sympathized. Others, much like the General, simply looked upon Jack with a mixture of pity and animosity.

"Well put, Mr. Darby." The General said at last. "Sadly, it's clear that the both of you have simply been too deeply indoctrinated to be of service to your own species. A pity, that." Looking to the soldiers who had been patiently waiting nearby for orders, North said stoically, "Get these two topside. See that they're secured."

As the two black clad troopers moved Jack sprang forward, bowling into the General. Reacting with a speed that belied his years, General North deflected Jack's assault easily. In seconds, he had an arm around Jack's throat, the grip vice like, with the teen's arm twisted painfully behind his back. Trying not to gag against the pressure, Jack struggled in the General's grip. Nearby, the two Soldiers had their weapons out, barrels down, waiting to see if they would be forced to execute the prisoner.

"That," North said through gritted teeth. "Wasn't a smart thing to do, son. Not smart at all."

Fighting for the air to speak, Jack spat with venom, "I'm not your son, Jerk-off. And you're still wrong!"

Speaking close to Jack's ear, the General whispered, "You're probably right, Mr. Darby. But, by the time anyone realizes that, we'll have won. And you and your Autobots will be a distant memory."

"Don't…bet on it…" Jack said with a laugh.

Before the General could ask the teen what was so amusing, there was the telltale click of something metal, and a rising, high pitched noise filled the room. Turning about, with Jack still in his grip, North and his soldiers were greeted by the sight of Miko, looking for all the world like a kid on Christmas morning, holding in her hands a small blinking cylinder.

"Let him go, ass-hole!" Miko warned, brandishing the device. "Or I drop this and everyone in here gets vaporized!"

The nearest of the soldiers looked to the General. "Sir?"

His arm still about Jack's throat, North sneered at the girl. "You're bluffing. You wouldn't kill yourself and these people."

"Are you sure about that? If you have your way, we're dead anyway." Miko answered.

As the General's face grew cold with hatred, Jack managed to speak around the constriction of his neck. "I'd stand down…General. If we're as…brainwashed as you …say…she won't have a problem with…setting that thing off…" Jack looked at the man out of the corner of his eye. "Your call."

The control room had grown silent enough to hear a pin drop, the personnel there holding their collective breaths. With something akin to a growl, North released Jack, pushing him away. Catching himself, Jack moved to stand by Miko, a hand massaging his throat.

"Alright, Ms." North inquired angrily. "It's your move."

"Dang straight." Miko said, somewhat hesitantly. "Uh, Jack?"

"I'm alright." Jack answered. Turning to the General and his troopers, he croaked, "Tell your people…to get away from the control hub." The General remained silent. "Now!" Jack said.

"Do it." North ordered.

Slowly, Specialist Garner and the other technicians moved away from the various terminals, the group keeping as much distance between themselves and Miko as they could. Once the area was vacated, Jack moved quickly. Climbing up to the terminal normally occupied by Raf when the boy was at work assisting Ratchet in some capacity or another, Jack began punching in the sequence of codes that would disable the medic's lockout of the Land Bridge system.

"Uh, Jack?" Miko inquired. "Any chance you could hurry? My arms are getting tired and I'd kind of like to not drop this thing unintentionally."

"Come on…" Jack whispered to himself. In front of him, the lock out program flickered, then was quickly replaced by the familiar interface of the Land Bridge system. Without hesitating, Jack punched in the numbers he had been given. Confirmed, Jack hit the activation key. With a loud bang, the massive lever normally pulled by Ratchet or the other Autobots to initiate the portal slammed down, the entire chamber now filling with the vibrations of the conduit tunnel coming alive.

The swirling tunnel of light lit the control room, and from with in came three figures, massive, and brandishing weapons aimed quickly at the dozens of soldiers who were unsure whether to lower their rifles or open fire. Eyes focused on the small form of the General before her, Arcee called to Jack.

"You okay?" The Autobot commander asked.

"Yeah. Got a little…heated." Jack answered, a hand still rubbing at his throat.

"Miko?" Bulkhead asked.

"Five by five." She answered, still brandishing the cylinder uncertainly.

With her immediate concern at ease, Arcee favored the General with a withering glare. "You. Take your men and go. If you have any left down below, I'd suggest you get them up here quick." Arcee gestured to Miko's device. "And remember, we've got an insurance policy."

Still wearing a look of unbridled contempt, North nodded to were Garner had sequestered herself. The woman immediately began speaking into her headpiece. It would take the better part of twenty minutes before every member of the operation was accounted for. Another twenty to see all of them, small group by small group, to the surface. The last to go being the General himself.

"This doesn't change anything, alien." North told them, his stance and features smug and defiant. "You've just bought yourself a little extension. I'll have an entire Army here within an hour. If you don't surrender then, we'll bury you under this rock, and dig out the pieces."

"You go right on ahead and do that, General." Arcee replied. "It'll just make it all the more satisfying when the Pentagon realizes how many resources they've wasted on a bigoted madman's whim."

With a stare like winter, the General entered the lift. Silently, the team watched it ascend. Once it was out of site, Miko let out a long breath, and casually tossed the cylinder away.

"Ouch. That got kind of heavy." She said, rolling her arms, trying to get some blood flow back into them.

"I'm surprised you even got that in here." Arcee told her.

"Yeah, well, they searched Jack pretty well," Miko replied.

"Too well." Jack said, coming down the ladder from the control board. "I still feel kind of violated."

"Guess the clowns who searched us didn't want to seem perverted with me. They avoided…certain places below the belt."

"Nicely done," Arcee said with a smirk. Turning to Jack, she could see for the first time the red mark along his throat. "Did he hurt you?"

"It's not bad," Jack said, trying to play off the fire that was his neck muscles and vocal cords. "Had to make sure all eyes were on me so Miko could, uh, go digging I guess."

"It was a stupid, risky move." Arcee said, displaying her anger openly. "Even if it worked." She added.

"Speaking of which, don't we need to get this party started?" Bulkhead asked.

"Scrap. Optimus!" Arcee answered, moving quickly to the terminals. After several minutes of bringing disabled communications back up, she called into the audio pick-up.

"Optimus? Ratchet? This is Arcee. I don't know if you can hear me from where you are, but we've re-taken the silo. We might not be able to hold it for very long, but we know about Makeshift. We also know where the Decepticons are. We're going after them. Just hold tight. We will get you out once this is over."

Looking somewhat frustrated at being unable to communicate with their leader and Ratchet directly, Arcee simply said, "I hope they heard that." Steeling herself, she moved to the larger controls for the Land Bridge. Bulkhead quickly took her place at the com station, opening an encrypted channel to the Alpha Site.

"What are the chances North's people will be able to track this to Raf?" He asked.

"He said he'd be doing what he could on his end to bounce the signal off a few uplinks. Throw them off the scent digitally. It should hold long enough for us to get the coordinates we need. We cut the connection as soon as that happens." At her back, Bumblebee let out a series of apprehensive bleats and high tones.

"Don't worry, BB. Raf will be fine. Safer then here, anyway." Jack said reassuringly. In response the anxious Autobot only nodded.

"I've got him." Bulkhead declared.

"Guys? Everyone okay?" Raf's voice inquired from the com-speakers.

"We're intact, Raf. We don't have a lot of time though. North's people will be on us soon. We need the location." Arcee asked, hands at the ready to enter the data into the Navigation program.

"Right. Okay, here it goes…" The boy said with an unsubtle twinge of concern. The line was silent as, on the other end, Raf ran his software, tracking the uplinks initiated by Soundwave. The few seconds which passed seemed to take a lifetime. Finally.

"Got it! Transmitting now." Almost immediately, Raf's data packet appeared on the monitor. Arcee punched in the longitude and latitude, knowing that every second lost was a second they would have to endure the crushing depths of the Challenger Deep. Behind her, Jack looked on, his stomach churning, knowing exactly what she knew.

"Confirmed!" Arcee yelled. Pulling the control switch, the conduit once more roared to life.

"Roll out!" Bulkhead yelled. He and Bumblebee rushed for the tunnel, Arcee almost on their heels.

Coming up just short of the event horizon, she stopped, turning about to look back at the human standing in the tunnel archway, staring after her. With the light from the tunnel cascading on his features, and the thought that she might not ever see him again, Arcee struggled with what she wanted to say, her centuries of self discipline at war with who she permitted herself to be in those quiet moments with Jack. The second which passed felt like eternity.

"I love you!" Jack yelled the words at her. "Go!"

Her hands griped tightly, Arcee turned and sprinted through the Portal.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers Prime: The Ties That Bind II- Part Five

They immerged from swirling incandescent light into darkness and pain. Almost at once, the freezing cold and crushing pressure pushed in from all sides. Disorientation, even with all of their internal systems, turned the black world around them in circles.

From somewhere, though muted through the deep ocean water, Arcee's audio receptors could ascertain the sound of metal popping and breaking. It took several seconds to match these sounds with the internal alarms going off across her body. She was being crushed, and quickly.

Struggling, Arcee tried to produce a beam of light from her wrist guard, and instantly uttered an garbled scream as the beam's lens shattered from the pressure.

No. Not like this. She cried in silence. It can't end like this.

Continuing to struggle, knowing somewhere in the depths of her mind that they were loosing time, Arcee had another idea, one she implemented quickly. Diverting power to the illumination diodes in her optics, Arcee boosted their glow. Almost immediately, the space around her was filled with a dull, blue violet light. Captured in the sudden glare were two massive figures, struggling in the darkness as she had.

Both Bulkhead and Bumblebee were already showing signs of pressure damage, with the massive plates on Bulk's chest showing dents, and BB's faceplate appearing to slowly constrict. They had to find the Nemesis. She knew they had less then a few minutes.

Reaching out, Arcee grabbed the flailing Bumblebee, prying the Autobot's hands away from his head where he had hoped to keep it from imploding. Recognizing his commander in the light from her eyes, BB calmed, though his optics screamed in silent terror. Trying to ease his panic, Arcee pointed to her own optics, then to his, lowering then brightening them. Comprehending quickly enough, Bumblebee set his eyes ablaze. Together the two jetted quickly through the water to Bulkhead.

Taking the massive fighter by either arm, the Autobots calmed the gentle giant, and soon enough his own optics emulated theirs. Though one problem had been resolved, they were now faced with another, more pressing one. The answer, bless the All-Spark, found them first.

Around them, the crushing depth was filled with a sudden vibration, the walls of the trench to all sides letting loose all manner of bedrock and silt. And suddenly it was upon them, rising out of the depths like a sea monster of human myth. The Decepticon Command Ship cut the water, moving past them overhead, and quickly. Arcee gestured, putting what power she could spare into the propulsion jets along her back. Following suit, the three rose almost as one, angling for the lower hull.

Coming up beneath the vessel just amid-ship, the Autobots found various handholds along the almost smooth underbelly. This deep, the Decepticons would have virtually every weapon emplacement detracted, and every port or vent closed. Getting into the ship, especially in secret, would be neigh impossible. Feeling the strain of the pressure growing, and knowing her optics could soon very well shatter as easily as her light, Arcee signaled to Bulkhead.

Reaching down, Bulkhead retrieved a device similar to the cylinder Miko had used as a bluff against the General and his men. However, unlike Miko's plasma grenade, the one in Bulk's grip was live. Triggering the device's magnetic coupling, Bulkhead planted the charge, then quickly signaled everyone away. They had only managed to scramble awkwardly along the hull a few feet before the explosive activated, sending out a shockwave which nearly knocked them loose. However, the three held, and were rewarded by the sight of a now gapping hole in the Nemesis's underbelly.

Already, Arcee could observe sea water rushing into whatever compartment they had breached. That was their ticket in. Coasting along the hull, the Autobots slipped one by one into the current, leaving the freezing temperatures, and the crushing depths, behind them.

…

"What? What did you say?" Starscream shrieked at the Eradicon drone. Though relatively simple in manner when compared to their far more elite Decepticon brethren, the drone was none the less capable of a degree of fear, and it's tone broadcast it's reluctance with being the barer of unfortunate news.

"We have been boarded, Lord Starscream. An explosion was detected on zeta deck. It's origins are exterior in nature." The Eradicon stammered. "And…we have lost contact with several units on that level."

The command bridge was eerily quiet as the Decepticon overlord absorbed the information with cold fury. Then, with a scream, Starscream grabbed the drone by either side of it's armored head. With one clean jerk, the Eradicon's head was torn from it's shoulders. Watching this with his usual stealthy countenance, Soundwave used his vocal recorder to repeat what the drone had reported in a distorted fashion.

"Explosion…have been boarded…" Came the now spark-less drone's voice.

"I am aware of that, Soundwave! Thank you." Tossing the Eradicon's head into the hands of another nearby drone, the Decepticon commander paced. "This…isn't possible. How could they have found us? Neither the humans nor the Autobots could detect our heat or Energon signature this far below the planet's ocean."

The Spy-master remained silent. He had already run the calculations, and though several scenarios seemed plausible, a small number of them, 10.6 percent to be exact, had to do with his connections and uplinks to the various intelligence agencies and their respective devices in high orbit around the planet.

Though he had done what was possible to safeguard those programs, there could very well have been an…oversight. He had not endured so long under the auspices of both Megatron and now Starscream by putting himself in the position of accepting blame however.

"It doesn't matter. No, no. It doesn't. Things have already progressed too far for them to do anything to stop what's coming." Starscream observed aloud, his confidence unquestioned. "Still, I won't have these insects setting back anything else. Mobilize all units! Search every level! Bring their husks to me."

Across the whole of the ship, combat klaxons wailed and the small army of Decepticon troops aboard were already taking various positions at egress hatches, transit lifts, and other critical locations. Watching the deployment and listening to the incoming reports, Starscream waited for the inevitable attack. With Optimus Prime, he knew, out of the fight, that left only one option as to whom was assaulting the ship. The Over-Lord turned to Soundwave.

"Get Makeshift."

…

"Watch your left!" Arcee called out to Bumblebee, who narrowly avoided the long serrated blade of a drone. The weapon passing mere centimeters from his already damaged face plate, BB caught the Eradicon with a blow to the mid-section, staggering his opponent long enough to unleash a blast from his canon at close range. The energy bolt tore through armor and vital components, ejecting from the other side. The one drone laid low, he moved to dispatch the others which continued to fill the compartment from the adjacent corridor.

"We need a plan here, boss!" Bulkhead exclaimed, currently engaged with two foes at once.

"I know! We need some breathing room!" Arcee responded, using her own close quarters blade to shear through an opponent at the waist. "Bulk, hit 'em!"

"Can do!" Bulkhead bellowed, smashing a massive fist down atop the head of one drone, then flinging it into the other. "Come get some, you trash heaps!"

Grabbing another plasma grenade, Bulkhead rolled the cylinder, watching it come to rest against the proverbial wall of combatants. "Fire in the hold!" He shouted.

The white hot brilliance of the explosive lit the passage, filling the space with smoke and embers. Once visibility had returned, Bulkhead could see the fruits of his handiwork. "That's how I like it." He said, almost blissfully.

Seeing the lack of functioning enemy soldiers, Arcee ordered for them to move out.

The level they currently occupied appeared to be mostly devoid of enemy resistance. Arcee knew, however, that wasn't likely to be the case for long. Turning to the other, she laid out their objectives much as she had at the Alpha-Site prior to retaking the silo.

"Alright, we can't take on every 'con on this ship, but, thankfully, we don't have to. We only have two primary objectives, Makeshift and the stolen tech. The first falls to you and me, Bulkhead. BB? It's up to you to find that stolen tech." Arcee recalled what they knew of the Nemesis. "If I'd have to bet, I'd wager you'll find that in the science lab."

"Still think I should take the lab, Commander. Could be under heavy guard." Bulkhead interjected. Bumblebee gave the larger Autobot a series of objectionable bleats.

"Okay, okay. I stand correct. It's your mission then, BB."

"Focus you two. Bulk? We'll stand of better chance of locating Makeshift if we take separate routes. Classic divide and conquer." Arcee said with a grim, though confident, edge. "Try to reach the maintenance tunnels, keep 'em guessing as to where you'll pop up. I'll try to reach the central lifts for this level. If I can set off some charges in a few of the shafts, that should slow enemy reinforcements down some." She added, "If you don't find him on the main levels, rendezvous on the command deck, wait for support.

Arcee looked to each of them. "We clear?" Both squad mates nodded. "Then let's do this."

With final wishes of luck, the three Autobots separated. Arcee moved quickly, knowing she would have to reach the Mag-Lifts before more enemy troops arrived.

…

Though it took longer then she would have preferred, making more then one wrong turn and narrowly avoiding a search team, she managed to at last locate a small hatch leading to one of the central corridors. Risking a look out, Arcee could detect no enemy presence in the open. Slipping out into the passage, she made her way up towards where she hopped she'd find the lifts for this level.

Coming around a turn in the corridor, Arcee was rewarded with the sight of two massive lift doors.

Arcee knew that if the shafts for this section of the ship were blown, it would bring more then a few drones running, taking the heat off Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Once the enemy numbers were further spread out, it would make it all the easier to find a weak point and punch through, using the confusion to single out their target.

Using the blade in her forearm, Arcee wedged her way through the seam in the doors, slowly prying them apart. She had just managed to get them separated when Bulkhead appeared, sprinting down the corridor towards her.

"Arcee!" He called out. "We've got trouble!"

"What happened?" She asked.

"The 'cons seemed to know what was up. They had a whole garrison waiting." He explained quickly. "We need to fall back." Bulkhead looked around the passageway. "Where's everyone else?"

"Bumblebee's hopefully half way to the science bay. But if we don't hurry, they'll…" Arcee suddenly paused. "Wait. Others…?"

Before she could react, Bulkhead's massive fist smashed dead center into her face. Reeling, her blade still caught in the lift door, Arcee tried to get one of her canons out, but her attacker was already upon her, reining blows, keeping her pinned. Finally, taking hold of her, Bulkhead tore Arcee free, the force of it nearly severing her arm in the process and leaving the doors parted. Lifting her over his head, Bulkhead sent her crashing to the floor. Sprawled on the deck plates, Arcee tried to get to her feet quickly, but a heavy foot caught her in the side, sending her with a cry of pain into the wall where she slid, a grind of metal atop metal, to the floor.

"Hello, commander." The voice that sounded like Bulkhead's crooned enigmatically. "Somehow, I get the feeling you came here looking for me." Taking hold of Arcee by her neck, the imposter lifted her up enough to deliver a savage blow to the mid section, the impact putting her down onto the deck once more. "Bet you're suddenly wishing you hadn't found me." Getting to her feet enough to deflect another strike, Arcee tried to counter, but only managed to avoid a series of punches and kicks before one finally connected, only to be followed by another.

He's…fast. How the hell…?

Her train of thought was interrupted by yet another blow along her jaw that nearly snapped her head around.

Trying to get into a combat stance, Arcee fought to focus on her attacker, who's movements, despite his artificial size, were seemingly a blur. She countered, countered again. Eventually however, a single blow, then a series of others connected. Somehow, she managed to stay on her feet, trying to understand how the Decepticon was so easily getting the better of her.

When last they had seen Makeshift, locked in combat with the true Bulkhead, he had demonstrated no great prowess above average combat skills. Perhaps glimpsing the look of bewilderment on her face, the imposter regaled her with sardonic mirth .

"Impressive, isn't it?" Makeshift commented. "Some recent…upgrades, along with all the repairs I required after our last encounter. All of this is courtesy of the scientists at that research base I torched. It would seem they have a greater understanding of our species. More then we gave them credit for. Pity they weren't willing to share their breakthroughs with you, their oh so valuable allies."

The implication sent Arcee reeling almost as much as her current battle. The government was experimenting with Cybertronian technology? How was that possible? Is that why they were willing to send a man like General North to secure Optimus and the rest of the team?

They thought we'd learned the truth…whatever that might be. Arcee realized, putting together the pieces to the puzzle.

Somehow, the Decepticons had learned of a project concerning technology from their own kind. What better way to seize it and shift the blame to the Autobots then by making it seem like the Autobot's own leader had figured it out and was taking what the research had garnered. With Optimus's firm stance on not sharing Cybertronian technology, the whole idea would fit.

But…it doesn't matter. Not yet. What does matter is clearing Optimus. And the only way to do that…

/IWith fresh determination, Arcee brought her firsts up to their guard position, shifting her stance so she could remain as light on her feet as possible. Moving casually around her, Makeshift observed this with a patronizing smile.

"Arcee, come now. We both know I'm just too quick for you. And I've studied all the footage Soundwave has of all of you. I know how you fight. How you think. I can counter your moves before you've even thought of them. Your fighting skills won't work on me." /P

"Guess I just need to teach myself something new then." Arcee said with a menacing smile. Hand out, Arcee beckoned the Decepticon forward. His face growing suddenly still, Makeshift shot towards her. /P

From her memory, Arcee visualized the fluid, almost graceful movements of the skilled fighter she had observed with Jack on their various movie nights. Incorporating that visual data into her combat programs, those movements now came to her as easily as they would have to the man on the screen.

Trying to come in fast and low, Makeshift's attempted strike at her legs was easily deflected as Arcee seemed to dance away on the gyros of her armored feet. Continually shifting her balance from left to right, Arcee could see clearly that Makeshift's new cognitive prowess was having a hard time of it pegging down what her next move would be. As the Decepticon came in again for a feint, then a true blow to her head, Arcee easily sidestepped, delivering a series of fast, successive kicks that sent the infiltrator staggering. Makeshift regarded her with a mix of confusion and rage. /P

Huh. She mused. Remind me to thank Jack for insisting we watch his Kung Fu movie collection.

/IAppearing to throw caution to the wind, Makeshift came in with hard, concussive blows, trying to simply batter past her agile defenses. Though mostly unsuccessful, the Decepticon did manage to catch Arcee with a clip to the shoulder that spun her around. Trying to recover quickly, Arcee suddenly found the imposter's gauntleted hands around her neck.

"You might have taught yourself a new trick or two." Makeshift snarled. "But it won't do you any good when I snap your neck!" Caught in the vice like grip, Arcee struggled against the 'con's unnatural strength. /P

Whatever kind of project the humans were working on, its making him neurologically unstable…

Trying to break the hold on her with several sharp strikes, Arcee could feel the carbon bonds in her neck begin to strain as Makeshift continued to scream at her.

"You thought you had me beaten, didn't you? Just like last time. That fool Bulkhead got the better of me with a cheap shot. It was the first time I had ever failed to complete a mission. Now, with these upgrades, and without either of their brave leaders, nothing will stop me from getting back inside, watching in joy as I tear Bulkhead's spark from his chest!" The Infiltrator leered at her. "But, maybe, just for a challenge, I'll impersonate you. That would be quite a feat, even for my holographics. I wonder if I could fool that little human of yours, right up to the moment I break him in half!"

"No!" Arcee screamed. Lunging, she smashed herself against the Decepticon, a head-butt so severe the infiltrator's artificial projectors flickered. Trying to regain his balance, Arcee used the loss of the 'con's grip to reign down one massive blow across his face after another, small bits of metal chips flicking away with every impact. Taking a running leap off the nearest wall, Arcee landed a snap-kick that sent Makeshift flying. The Decepticon rolled, coming to a stop just at the lip of the Mag-Lift shaft.

Battered, the copy-cat tried to get to his knees, staring, eyes wild, at the Autobot Commander.

"You…won't save Prime." Makeshift growled. "You've already lost. You fools just don't know it!"

"Don't bet on it." Arcee answered.

Channeling as much energy into it as she could, Arcee plowed a foot into the Decepticon's chest. With a outraged cry, the infiltrator spun through the forced doors at his back, plummeting with a yell down the long shaft.

"Step one." Arcee said with a strained breath, removing several grenades from their compartment at her waist. Arming all three, she tossed them down the shaft after him. Giving it a five count, Arcee sprinted away. The deck plates underfoot shook, the whole level seeming to shift as though the Nemesis was rocketing through the sky as opposed to being thousands of miles below the surface of the sea.

Once things were stable, Arcee moved back to the shaft, the smoke from the detonation now filling the corridor. Gazing down into the metal abyss, Arcee permitted herself a smile. "And that's step two."

…

Bumblebee, attempting to maintain as low a profile as possible, edged slowly down the passageway, moving ever closer to the doors that allowed access to the science and medical bay. The trek from the lower level had been less then stealthy, BB having encountered a few scattered drones.

Despite Arcee's apparent success disabling the lifts, the massive vibrations of an explosion shaking even the upper decks, the Eradicons and even a few elite Vehicons were still on the hunt. Thankfully, Bumblebee had managed to hold his own thus far. Hopefully, whatever was waiting in the forthcoming compartment, that wouldn't change.

Coming to the door, Bumblebee hit the release, keeping to the outer-edge of the entryway incase any 'cons within attempted to spray him with laser fire. Detecting nothing of that nature, BB slipped inside. The Science lab was dark, with only the lights from various terminals and readouts indication that the room was indeed operational.

Not sure exactly what he would be looking for, Bumblebee began checking monitors and other stations, silently wishing that he had Raphael with him; the human child had a knack of the most impressive sort for understanding the kind of systems the Decepticons preferred. Sadly, he would have to make due.

Moving further into the chamber, Bumblebee had a sudden, eerie feeling. Something within the confines was sending chills through him, almost like the hand of death was reaching out to embrace him. The sensation brought him around until his small eyes beheld a large sealed door marked Recovery. Despite his better judgment, the young Autobot moved to investigate.

Though the door appeared to be code locked, Bumblebee had learned enough tricks in his time fighting for Prime, and working alongside Raf, to jury-rig the control pad. Prying loose a few wires and fiber cables, Bumblebee managed to overload the locking bolts. With a pop of electric discharge, the doors slid with the sound of stone slabs into the wall, revealing a sight beyond that almost froze the spark in BB's chest.

Set into the field of a stasis pod was the battered and broken form of Lord Megatron. It was clear the former Decepticon tyrant was no longer active, but his body seemed to almost emit a miasma of a sinister nature. Though the Overlord seemed very much devoid of a spark, Bumblebee would have somehow been unsurprised if the haunting violet aura that had filled Megatron's eyes before his demise suddenly appeared.

Recalling like a rap on the head why he was in the Science lab in the first place, BB moved quickly from the chamber, using the hacked panel to seal the door behind him. When he and the others had completed their mission and freed Optimus, he would need to tell the Prime about what he had seen.

Turning about, the Autobot found himself suddenly airborne, jumping to avoid what had once been a research terminal as the heap of metal slammed into the spot he had only seconds ago occupied. Rolling on his shoulder and coming up onto his feet, canon out and ready, Bumblebee set his sights on the lab's new occupants.

Bringing out his own heavy weapons, Breakdown eyed the Autobot like easy prey. Almost at his side, was the Decepticon's narcissistic medic.

"Looks like Starscream was correct." Knock Out said, his tone amused. "For once."

"Not really. The others aren't here. This one must have come on a whim if he came alone." Breakdown added, looking eager to start shooting. "Either way, he'll talk once I'm done with him."

Bumblebee's only response was to raise his weapon higher, focused.

"You forget, my friend, that I have some rather…sensitive experiments in here. If you must dismember the Autobot, get him out to the corridor." Knock Out said with a measure of exasperation.

"Fine." The massive Decepticon rumbled. "After you." He finished, motioning for Bumblebee to move.

Defiant, BB stood his ground, shoulders square, unmoving.

"Oh, for the love of…" Knock Out said with a sigh, depressing a key upon an interface on his wrist.

The air around Bumblebee seemed to suddenly spit electric fire, tendrils of it reaching out from the ether to envelop him. Before he could try to escape it, the energy snare tore through him, overloading his synaptic pathways. An unvoiced cry of frustration filling his throat, the young Autobot toppled over into darkness.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers Prime: The Ties That Bind- Part Six

"Give me a status!" Starscream shrieked. "Where are my soldiers? Why haven't they captured the intruders yet?" Slamming his fists down upon the nearest surface he could find, the Decepticon leader had long since ceased attempting to maintain the semblance of composure.

"Soundwave!" He bellowed, turning to locate the Spy-Master. Trying not to jump at the sight, Starscream found the silent second in command just behind him. "Have you heard from Makeshift yet?"

In response, Soundwave played a dead, empty com-channel from his audio banks. Understanding the implication, Starscream could feel both his fury, and fear, rise from within.

"Then we can't take the risk." He said, stalking across the bridge to the Navigator's station. "Get us back to the surface and overland. Now!" He cried. "I won't have this ship stuck on the bottom of the ocean if they mean to sabotage us as well."

Obeying, the drone brought the Nemesis up steeply, the vessel's inertial and gravity compensators keeping it safe from the sudden change in exterior pressure. Turning away from the Navigator, Starscream came about to see Soundwave eyeing him silently. Judging.

"Spare me." He answered, waving away the Decepticon's emotionless gaze. "We've already achieved our objectives. We can just as easily move on to the next phase of the operation regardless of our location. The most important piece of this game is already in play. It will ensure our success." Confident, Starscream tried to ignore the less then enthusiastic glower from his second.

Shifting back to the Navigator's station, Starscream continued barking instructions. "Once we're out of water, begin…" The words were cut off by the sound of energy blasts and small explosions from the corridor just beyond the bridge's secured doors. From the other side, Starscream could hear the shouts of the Eradicons and Vehicons attempting to hold back whatever was trying to lay siege to the bridge.

Starscream spun on Soundwave. "Bring up the Security feeds!" He screamed.

Complying, the Spy-Master used his uplink to the ship's tactical station to bring up the view from the sentry cams just outside the doors. In the corridor, both could see a massive form nearly bulldozing it's way through several drones. Almost as if he knew he was now being watched, Bulkhead took aim at the first camera in sight and fired. The image went to static.

Starscream's voice was now equal parts outrage and uncertainty. "Bring every available drone up here, now! And close the emergency doors!"

At that, a second set of doors slid closed over the already heavily armored portal. Taking up a position as far from the entry as possible, Starscream waited.

…

In the corridor just outside the bridge, Bulkhead could hear the audible clang of the emergency doors adding another layer of protection for the coward the Decepticons now had as their leader.

Miko would love that. He thought. All that fear for just little old me.

Putting one final round into the sprawled form of a drone, Bulkhead tried to plan his next course of action. He had hoped to find both Arcee and Bumblebee somehow waiting for him by the time he made it to the command level. Unfortunately, neither appeared to have been anywhere in the vicinity, and jammed communications meant he couldn't learn where they were.

He had thought to capture one of the Eradicons or other units for questioning, but most had simply been too determined to kill him, and he hadn't been able to spare any in turn. Checking his remaining explosives, Bulkhead knew he didn't have nearly enough to blow the reinforced armor of the bridge doors. He would need a new plan of action.

Think, Bulk. Think…

Before anything further could come to mind, the sound of metal footsteps quickly approaching had Bulkhead spinning about, canons primed, ready to confront a new wave of drones. Instead, all he found was the chagrined expression of Arcee.

"Sorry Boss." Bulkhead said, lowering his weapons. Before he said anything further, a worrying thought came to mind. "Uh, it is you, right?"

Surveying the heap of decimated drones sprawled upon the deck, Arcee answered admonishingly, "I thought I said wait for support."

Satisfied that he was speaking with the right Arcee, Bulkhead shrugged. "Eh, didn't need it." Pointing to the sealed blast doors, he added. "If Makeshift's inside, it's going to be tricky getting him to come out and play."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Arcee replied, producing a mangled Cybertronian limb. From the color and design, it had once clearly belonged to the Decepticon shape-shifter. "Couldn't find the head." She added.

"Think that will be enough to show those Pentagon clowns that Optimus isn't who they want?" Bulkhead asked.

"If Ratchet can get some of it's holo-emitters working, it should be." Arcee said, hanging the appendage from the sling she had manufactured from torn cabling in the shaft. "Have you seen Bumblebee?"

"No. I was hoping he had met up with you." Bulkhead's expression grew sobering. "If he's still down on the Science level…"

"Then we need to get there. Once he's save and we have that data, we're off this tub." Arcee answered.

"How are we going to manage that?" Bulkhead inquired, following Arcee as she sprinted back the way she had come.

"Overheard some drones on the way up. Starscream's taking the Nemesis topside. Getting off will be a hell of a lot easier then getting on. Provided we can get BB without too much of a fight."

"And what do you think the chances of that are?" Bulkhead asked.

Arcee's only response was to simply run faster.

…

Watching the two Autobots retreat back down the corridor, Starscream looked clearly relieved. Tuning to Soundwave, the Decepticon leader practically beamed. "You see, the fools proved unwilling to face me." Moving about the Bridge, Starscream added smugly, "They should considering themselves fortunate I did not have to tear them apart myself."

Soundwave remained silent, simply staring.

"Yes, well, with that matter ended, let us ensure they do not escape…"

"Lord Starscream," the drone at the com-station beckoned. "Message from the labs. It is from Knock Out."

Fuming Starscream stalked towards the drone, "That fool had better not have lost my research data!"

Opening the channel with the stab of his finger, Starscream inquired coldly, "This had better not be unwelcome news, Knock Out."

"One the contrary, Lord Starscream. Given our…uninvited guests, I'm sure you will very much appreciate what I just acquired for you."

Brow raised, Starscream exchanged a look with his second before turning to listen intently to what the scientist had to report.

…

Much as Bulkhead had anticipated, the two Autobots encountered a veritable swarm of enemy resistance, with sheer determination proving barely enough to push through. Leaving a long trail of broken drones behind them, Arcee and Bulkhead at last managed to fight their way onto the Science level. Smashing through two elite Vehicons, the duo were greeted to an almost completely deserted corridor.

"Yeah…this isn't a trap at all…" Arcee observed humorlessly.

"Well, easiest solution then." Bulkhead replied.

"That being?" Arcee inquired.

"Spring the trap." he answered almost gleefully.

Arcee shook her head slowly, "I think you need to spend less time with Miko."

Taking the lead, Bulkhead moved boldly for the lab doors. Taking a spot to either side, Bulkhead waited for Arcee's nod before hitting the key on the panel. The doors parting, the two swept in low, going to opposite side in tandem, seeking cover. Hearing nothing after a minute, Arcee risked edging around the console she had taken refuge behind.

The lab and medical bays stretched out before her, dimly illuminated. At the far end of the chamber, Arcee could see a pair of doors left only slightly ajar, light spilling out from within. Following her gaze, Bulkhead looked to her, eyes inquiring the obvious.

Motioning for Bulkhead to hold position, something he accepted with no enthusiasm, Arcee moved across the chamber, keeping low, slipping from cover to cover, eyes checking every corner and every shadow.

Coming up to what appeared to be an examination room, Arcee slipped to one side, taking a breath before slipping past the gap in doors just long enough to see with-in before coming to a stop on the opposite side of the archway. Inside the room had been a sole repair table, and resting atop it…

Arcee signaled for Bulkhead to join her. Wasting no time, and using far less subtlety, Bulkhead moved across the chamber to take a position opposite Arcee's. Gesturing a three count, Arcee let her fingers count down one after the other. Upon reaching one, the two Autobots parted the doors completely, coming into the room weapons up. The exam room appeared to be truly empty save for the unconscious Bumblebee.

"Bulk, watch the door." Arcee ordered, moving to BB's side.

Set atop the table, Bumblebee seemed intact. Taking a scan, Arcee's instruments indicated the Autobot was still alive, but barely. Something had drained a great deal of Energon from him very quickly.

"What's the damage?" Bulkhead asked from his post. "Can we get him out of here?"

"We're getting him out of this hell hole regardless." Arcee said with hesitation. "It would just be easier to do it with his help." Arcee looked about the room. "We need to find an Energon power cell, or something that can give him a jump."

"Any ideas?" Bulkhead asked.

Arcee was silent for a moment. "Stay here. Watch out for him. I'll be back."

Before Bulkhead could voice an argument, Arcee was out of the room. Out in the central chamber for the labs the Autobot commander checked the various consoles and storage containers, aware the whole while that if there was a trap brewing, there was a very likely chance it was about to be sprung.

"Looking for something, gorgeous?" Came a deep, somewhat raspy voice from the darkness at her left.

Sometimes, just sometimes, I hate being right, Arcee thought as she tried to get her weapon around, tracking the voice to it's source.

Before she could line up a shot, the air around her was suddenly alive with energy, small tendrils of light dancing across her right arm along the barrel of her weapon. Almost stunned, Arcee watched the weapon go dark and could feel herself getting weaker.

Not completely overtaken, she spun away quickly, trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and whatever had just been used against her.

Going to cover behind a support column only a few feet away, Arcee gave her forearm a shake, trying to overcome the effects that had left the canon there inactive. At her back, two voices now filled the space.

"You missed," the raspy voice chided. "Should have let me do it."

"You didn't wait until she was in the right spot. I didn't have a clear shot." another voice Arcee recognized answered from nearby. "Never any patience."

Knock Out

, Arcee identified. Which means the other has to be Breakdown. Joined at the hip, as always.

"It's not my fault you can't shoot straight. Give it to me." Breakdown demanded.

"It's my invention, I'll see to it's use." Knock Out answered. "Get the other one before he comes charging…"

"Two late, ladies!" Bulkhead yelled, coming out of the darkness, barreling into the equally massive form of Breakdown. The two collided with various terminals and workstations as both fought for the advantage, exchanging loud, furious blows.

"No! I told you not to fight in here you lumbering idiot. My lab!" Clearly furious Knock Out raised his arm, finger poised over a flashing key on his wrist. Seeing this from cover, Arcee dashed out, somersaulting across the space which separated her from the scientist.

Before Knock Out could line her up for a shot, Arcee scissor-kicked the wrist mounted device aside, coming up with a fist aimed from the Decepticon's head. Managing to avoid the blow, Knock Out countered with a leg sweep that took Arcee off her feet long enough for the other Cybertronian to put some distance between them.

"Let's watch the face, pest!" Knock Out said, aiming the debilitating device once more. As the scientist hit the key, Arcee barely managed to roll out of the way of the blast, the deck plates now laced with electric webs.

Finding cover once more, Arcee called out, "Interesting toy you've got their, Knock."

Trying to gain a bead on his target, Knock Out answered almost casually. "Just something I managed to whip up. Though, to be completely modest, something which isn't at all easy for me, I can assure you, I can not take all the credit."

"No?" Arcee asked, trying to ascertain where in the room the scientist was moving. Somewhere in the shadows beyond Arcee's sight, Bulkhead and Breakdown continued their struggle. "Who exactly wins the medal for that piece of work?"

"That would be you precious humans." Knock Out replied. The answer, much as Makeshift's revelation, chilled Arcee to the core.

First those upgrades, now a weapon that strips us of Energon? What else have they been working on to take us out?

"So, is that and Makeshift the only improvements you stole?" Arcee inquired.

"Ah, so I take it my face stealing friend had your indulgence? Judging by the fact that you're here and he's…elsewhere, I take it his additions just weren't enough?" Knock Out mused. "Disappointing. Still, he proved a most willing and capable lab rat. Alas the other, more advanced Decepticons have proven somewhat reluctant to undergo my improvements. I should take offense, really."

"Don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me where you stored all that stolen data?" Arcee said, catching Knock Out's reflection in a disabled monitor just as the Decepticon came into view of her.

"No. As much as I would appreciate your awe at what I've managed to engineer from these surprisingly ingenious apes, I'm afraid this is the best I can give you…" Knock Out raised his arm to fire, believing himself unseen. Taking advantage of his lowered guard, Arcee flipped just as the blast flared out towards her, coming down on the opposite side of the terminal which lit up like a Christmas tree as the electric webbing ensnared it. The subsequent explosion and flash was enough to distract Knock Out long enough for Arcee to get in close, her blade out and moving.

Seeing his enemy too late, Knock Out tried to bring a knee up for a blow to her midsection, but Arcee's strike was already in motion. Rolling into the knee strike, Arcee brought her blade down across the Decepticon's wrist, garnering a shower of sparks and a cry of pain and shock from the egomaniacal researcher as he watched his augmented gauntlet drop to the floor with the better part of his hand still attached.

Both fear and anguish upon his face, Knock Out back peddled, screaming obscenities. "Autobot creature! Look what you've done to my hand. My beautiful hand. You've ruined it!"

"Don't worry. You've still got the other one to pat yourself on the back." Arcee answered mockingly.

"They'll make you pay for this!" The Decepticon yelled, continuing to put distance between themselves.

"Think your lap-dog's a little occupied right now." Arcee replied.

"Oh, not him," the Decepticon leered just as the doors leading out into the corridor slid aside. Arcee felt her eyes grow wide as seemingly every 'con drone on the Nemesis poured into the lab space like sand from an hour glass.

"Scrap." Arcee managed before she was flinging herself over consoles and around any obstacle she could put between her and the drones, avoiding a wash of weapon's fire. Seeing his opportunity for escape, Knock Out gave her one last savage expression before ducking into an adjacent chamber, sealing the door behind him. Pinned down, Arcee's gaze sought out Bulkhead, still engaged with his Decepticon opposite.

Damn it. I need to get to Bumblebee, Get him on his feet. But how…?

As energy blasts peppered the various terminals, walls, and deck plates around her, Arcee spied the remnants of Knock Out's new weapon, the augmented gauntlet almost within reach.

Okay…that's an option. How the hell do I get to it?

That needed window provided itself as Bulkhead's voice called out, "Head's up!"

Sailing over her head game the flailing form of Breakdown, the Decepticon almost pin wheeling into the throng of enemy drones. Startled by the impact, the Eradicons and Vehicons only partially managed to keep up their suppressive fire. The lull was enough for Arcee to spring from cover, grabbing the device in a tuck and roll, and making like a laser shot for the room still occupied by the unconscious Bumblebee.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee called out.

"Right on you, Boss!" Came the Autobot's reply, the gentle giant bounding towards her, canon's working overtime.

Slipping into the room, Arcee used her sole remaining canon to keep the heat on the drones and Bulkhead backstopped into the room after her. The second Bulkhead was in, Arcee hit the control for the door, watching it close. Engaging the locking mechanism, Arcee fired a single shot into the panel.

"Uh, not to put a damper on this plan, boss, but you realize that basically traps us in here." Bulkhead observed.

"I know. But it'll by us a few minutes." She answered. "And give me some time to figure this thing out." She added, holding up the debilitating weapon.

"Saw Knock Out point that thing. Didn't realize what is was until it almost cooked you. Sorry." Bulkhead asked, checking on Bumblebee, who remained impassive. "Guessing that's the thing that took out BB."

"Yeah. But there's a chance it might also have the answer to waking him up." Arcee said, already trying to figure out the controls on the device.

"How do you figure?" Bulkhead inquired.

"Well, if this thing drains Energon using those electrical webs as a conductor, something like the harvester Starscream was after a few months back, it might store some of it in capacitors." Keeping the weapon pointed away, Arcee depressed several keys on the device, trying to understand the various functions.

"Looks like this one builds the charge. And this one is defiantly the trigger. Scrap…" Arcee swore as one of the adjacent keys proved non-functional. "Some of these must have shorted when I lopped it off Knock Out."

Behind them, the sound of energy blasts began to ring out against the door. Bulkhead checked his weapons as he watched Arcee work, keeping the urgency of their situation unvoiced.

"Come on, come on," Arcee whispered to herself.

"To bad Raf's not here. He's figure that thing out." Bulkhead said, trying to keep his tone light.

"Or Jack. Sometimes his stupid luck really pans out," Arcee added with a small laugh.

Jack. I have to figure this out. Not just for me. Not just so I can see that silly human face again. But for all of us. So think, Arcee!

At their backs, the door's metal began to glow from the repeated energy blasts.

"Boss…" Bulkhead warned.

"I know." Arcee answered, not looking back. "Come on, you piece of…" Without thinking Arcee slammed the device against the exam table. Sparking, the unlit controls suddenly glowed to life. Wasting no time, Arcee tested the keys one at a time, watching the reaction each on had. After depressing one of the smaller keys, Arcee was rewarded by the short release of a long sliver of bluish light.

"That's it!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Hold on." Arcee said, aiming the device at Bumblebee. "By the All Spark, let this work."

Depressing the key again, holding it in place, Arcee watched the sliver of Energon slowly envelope the immobile Autobot. After several seconds, the device grew blistering hot, sparked, then went completely dark. Had they been human, both Arcee and Bulkhead would have held their breaths.

After a moment, all the while feeling the growing heat of the slowly melting door, Bumblebee remained still.

Arcee could feel the spark in her chest sink. "Damn it…" she mustered, turning away in sorrow and frustration. The hand on her shoulder, though welcome, provided little comfort.

"Bulk," she said gently. "I appreciate it, but he was my responsibility. I…"

"Boss. It ain't me." Bulkhead said from over her shoulder.

Turning around in a rush, Arcee came face to face we Bumblebee's tiny, energetic eyes. Though a bit slowly, the younger Autobot bleated gently at her.

Her hope renewed, Arcee wrapped her arms around the still recovering Bumblebee.

"Welcome back. Thought we lost you…"

Bulkhead shook his head. "It ain't over, boss. Not by a long shot. We're out of time. We have to get off this hulk. We still have to save Prime."

Arcee, despite the joy in her chest, nodded. "I know." Looking to the door, Arcee weighed their options. When the solution as last came to mind, Arcee knew it was a long-shot, and a foolish one at that, but it was all they had.

"How many grenades do you have left?" Arcee asked him.

"Uh…just two." Bulkhead answered, fishing out the explosives. "How about you?"

"The same. Scrap. It'll be close, but it might be enough."

"For what?" Bulkhead asked, handing over the two remaining cylinders.

"You'll see. Help me get BB off this table." Tucking the dead device away on her person as best she could, Arcee joined Bulkhead in slowly relocating their weakened comrade. That accomplished, Arcee retrieved the hoarded grenades.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Transformers Prime: The Ties That Bind- Part Seven

"Come on!" Breakdown raged, pacing back and forth behind the assembled drones as several of them continued their assault on the science-bay door. "We should have been in there already."

Eager to assuage his wounded pride, the hulking Decepticon remained so intently focused on the efforts of the Eradicons he failed to notice the form looming at his back.

"Report…" Starscream's voice cackled behind him. Turning about with a startled expression, Breakdown was even more taken aback to discover it was not the Decepticon leader standing there. Seeming to have coalesced from the shadows, Soundwave remained silent as he waited for a response.

"Sir. We're, uh, actually, they're still trying to breach the door." Breakdown stammered. "Guess Knock Out never should have made those modifications. Damn doors are too think…"

As Breakdown continued, the muffled ringing of a explosion sounded from the opposite side.

Looking past Breakdown, Soundwave moved past both the Decepticons and the drones, who parted quickly and respectfully at his approach. Taking a moment to survey the progress, Soundwave suddenly produced several cabled arms from his various uplink ports, attaching them at once to the still molten doors. The cables tensed, and the sound of tearing metal filled the air. With a final screech the besieged doors came away, exposing a smoking interior.

"Did the fools blow themselves up?" Breakdown inquired from just past Soundwave's shoulder.

Surveying the room, the Spy-Master did not respond. After a moment, Soundwave merely turned to regard the other Decepticon, somehow conveying unsurprised disappointment in utter silence. Retracting his various cables, Soundwave departed for the corridor to take his update to the bridge and Starscream.

Moving quickly into the examination room, Breakdown shifted aside the remnants of the mangled bed and storage container, both apparently used as a concussive shield, exposing a sight that left him almost trembling with fury. Set almost dead center in the room's floor was a hole, blasted open. Beneath it ran what appeared to be one of the Nemesis's various service tunnels.

"Should we pursue them, sir?" Asked a drone at his side.

With a snarl Breakdown grabbed the Eradicon, smashing it repeatedly into the adjacent wall until it's optics grew dark. Dumping the body, Breakdown spun on the remaining drones.

"Find them!" Needing no further encouragement, the various soldiers swarmed into the breach.

…

Miko, as anxious as her friend, watched Jack maintain his vigil over the com-station on the upper tier of the control room. The last few hours had been taxing on them both, made even worse by the continuous attempts of General's North people to broker communication and request the Autobot's surrender.

The exterior security cameras had revealed the arrival of several more troop carriers, each carrying what together amounted to another small army, all of them likely eager to follow the insane General's command. Despite the danger, neither Jack nor Miko had obliged North's requests.

However, time was running short and the ruse of several hours previous would not keep the Army at bay for long.

"Jack? Anything?" Miko asked.

"No! Same as five minutes ago." Jack answered, far more harshly then he had intended. Looking down at the girl, Jack tried to formulate an apology.

"It's cool. I'm worried about them too." Miko admitted sullenly. "But, don't worry. Between Bulk and Arcee, those 'cons don't stand a chance."

"Yeah. You're right." Jack replied wearily. "They'll be fine. She'll be fine." He added quietly.

In his head, Jack replayed the moment just before Arcee had followed her compatriots through the Land Bridge into certain danger. In the aftermath of what he had told Arcee, Jack had been plagued with regret. He had wanted to say something encouraging, to show his faith and support. What had come out of his mouth had not been exactly what he had planned.

Great timing, Jack. Telling her something like that when it's the last thing she needs to be thinking about.

The same train of though had left him berating himself for hour after seemingly endless hour, hoping he had not put Arcee at more peril then she was certain to face.

He knew how deeply his partner felt everything, and how much it took to keep it from coming to the surface when she needed to remain strong for her comrades and family. The weight of what he had told her would stay with her, of that he was certain. But Jack wasn't sure what he feared more, that he had endangered Arcee, or that he would have to face her when she returned.

Not that it's really a choice at all. It's like Miko said. She'll make it.

The sudden sound of the lift drew Jack out of his brooding like a gun shot, with Jack jumping to the security station.

"What's happening?" Miko called from below.

"Damn it. North's people got around the lock out. They're coming down." Jack answered, trying to cue the lift to stop. Nothing he did had an effect. "Miko! Get up here."

Perceiving the danger, Miko scrambled up the ladder to join Jack. Once on the upper tier, removed the cylinder she had used to dupe North from her waistband.

"Think this will work again?" Miko asked.

"I doubt it." Was Jack's only answer.

"Yeah, figured." She said. Looking around Miko added, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I…I don't know." Jack said, frustrated at the futility of their situation.

Above them, the lift had almost reached the control room when the com station suddenly popped with a transmission, a familiar voice filtering through over the static.

"…Jack…resp…open the…coordinates…"

Miko jumped, smacking Jack repeatedly upon the back. "It's them!"

"I know!" Jack responded under the assault. "What is she saying?"

"The Bridge! We got to open it." Miko cried imploringly, trying to activate the conduit.

"We don't know where." Jack clarified furiously, his hands dancing across the com-stations keyboard, trying to clear up the signal. "Arcee? It's Jack! We can't…we can't make out your message. Where are you?"

"…Jack…degrees west by….degrees…" The message continued to be so much gibberish.

"Can we reach Raf?" Miko asked.

"I don't know what more he could do. The static might be North jamming transmissions." Jack wanted to pound on the controls. "There has to be something…" The thought that came suddenly to him in that moment was like a splash of icy water.

"Wait. The Bridge. That's the answer." Jack observed, moving Miko aside and bringing up the previous coordinates they had used to put Arcee and the others in the Nemesis's path.

"What? What are you doing?" Miko demanded.

"North's jamming the surface transmissions, but he can't block a signal if it's going through the Bridge. It's that whole time-space thing Raphael tried explaining to us once. Well, thankfully, I kind of understood it. If Arcee and the team are still within a few hundred miles of the arrival point, we might be able pick up their com signal. So far beneath the ocean it won't be perfect, but it should just be enough."

Keying in the last of the commands Jack initialized the start up. Behind them, the conduit began it's cycling of energy, the tunnel slowly coming alive with the customary swirls of incandescent lights. With a sound like rushing water, the Bridge opened completely. Jumping from once station to the other, Jack opened the frequency for Arcee and the team.

"Arcee? Can you read?" Jack called into the pick-ups. For what seemed like a million agonizing moments, there was only silence. The sound of lift continuing it's decent was like a ticking clock.

"Jack! We're receiving…" Arcee's voice came back, loud and clearly anxious.

"Arcee, thank god. Look, we're in trouble…" Jack tried to say before he was cut off.

"So are we!" Arcee shouted, a clear sound of explosions sounding in the background. "We're sending coordinates. You've got to open the Bridge Jack. You have to do it now!"

"What's happening…"

"Jack now!" Arcee implored.

"Miko, get the location. Hurry."

The girl practically fumbled as she used the signal to triangulate their position.

"Okay…okay…Got it!" Miko shouted, thumbs up.

"Hang on, Arcee." Jack implored, cycling down the Bridge device for another start up. "Just hang on…"

Entering the new data, Jack and Miko watched as the conduit's vortex dissipated then slowly began another revolution, the lights in the control room growing dim under the strain to the power grid. Beneath their feet, it felt as though the whole silo was trembling.

"You two! Hands in the air!" Came a voice from above. Jack and Miko, startled, looked up into the faces of several armed soldiers, several assault rifles pointed down at them.

"Jack…?" Miko whispered. "What do we do?"

"It's going to be alright. We just need a few seconds…" He answered.

On the upper tier, the soldiers seemed almost stunned by the sight of the energy maelstrom in the tunnel before them. The shock was broken by a familiar and raging figure that appeared in their midst.

"What are you all staring at? Shut that thing down!" General North screamed, already practically sprinting down the stairwell towards Jack and Miko.

Before the General could climb the first ladder, Jack was leaping down at him, sneakered feet hitting the man dead on. Both landed on the floor of the control room with a dull thud, both trying to get to their feet before the other.

Oh man, what do I think I'm doing…Jack thought as the General glared murder into his face. Before he could avoid the grab, Jack suddenly found North's iron grip nearly around his throat.

"You!" He called up to Miko. "Shut it down!"

"No!" The girl cried back.

"Do it! Or so help me, I'll…" North said, shaking Jack, despite the latter's struggle, like a rag doll.

"Alright. Just, leave him alone!" Miko implored.

"No…Miko! Don't…" Jack said, still trying to loosen the General's hold.

"I'm sorry Jack…" The girl answered.

"No!" Jack called out as Miko reached for the keyboard.

Suddenly, Jack and the General were flying apart, each in a different direction as a shockwave ripped from the Land Bridge's event horizon, cracking like a shot gun blast. In the concussive wake came three massive figures, practically soaring through the portal to land with a crash almost dead center in the room.

Dazed from his partial aerial, Jack tried to shake the haze in his eyes as he watched one of the figures quickly climb to her metal feet, blade extended from one hand, an energy canon appearing in the other.

With both weapons angled at the still prostrate General, Arcee nearly snarled at the man. "Touch him again, you piece of garbage and I'll end you!" Maintaining her aim, Arcee turned to look at where Jack was trying to get his bearings.

Trying to keep the edge of fury directed at the General out of her voice, the Autobot commander said sardonically, "Twice in one day, Darby. Is rescuing you is going to be a full time thing now?"

Jack, torn between wanting to laugh at the observation or kiss his beloved partner even with a room full of Black Ops troops, countered, "Hey, who opened the Bridge? Right, that was me."

Wanting to grin at the statement, Arcee turned her attention back to both the General and his men.

"Thought I told you not to come back?" She asked North.

"And I told you that this wasn't over." The General replied coldly. "Taking me hostage won't help you. I gave my people explicit orders. I'm not back topside in ten minutes, and they bring this mountain down on top of all of you."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Bulkhead added, the hulking Autobot finally standing to join Arcee, his own weapons out. Beside him, Bumblebee was also on his feet. "One step through that tunnel and we're get the drop on your people. They won't know what hit 'em."

"You're bluffing, alien. I heard what your Prime said. He'd never let any of your kill one human soul." North answered smugly.

"Optimus isn't here. Which mean's I'm in command." Arcee replied grimly. "And desperate times calls for desperate measures." To emphasize, Arcee brought her blade mere inches from the General's face.

"You don't have the spine for it, alien. You'd only prove me right." North growled. "Do it!"

Arcee tensed, wanting nothing more then to rid her family, her friends, and her love of the deranged General's presence once and for all.

"Arcee. No." Jack told her softly, coming up to stand beside her. Attentively, the teen placed his hand on the now scarred armor of her leg. "You're better then that. Better then him."

With a exhale of artificial breath, Arcee eased her weapon away from the General, lowering her Canon as she did so.

"Bulkhead," she said calmly. "Stand down. We won't win this way."

Looking as though he wanted to argue with a passion, the other Autobot merely lowered his arms.

Stumbling to his feet, North looked to his men, the confidence of his position renewed.

"Secure the prisoners! If any of them resist, take them out." The General spat with venom.

"I don't think so, North." Came a new voice from the upper tier. "You men. Stand down."

Several heads, both human and Cybertronian, turned to follow the voice to it's source. Standing along the railing, looking more then a little proud of himself, was Agent William Fowler.

Down on the ground floor, North raged. "You don't have any authority here, Mr. Fowler. I suggest you leave before I have you arrested for treason."

"That's where you're wrong, General." Fowler responded, holding up a small sheave of paper. "Executive Orders. Seems the President just received word of the Decepticon war-ship appearing over American soil, launching weapons." Continuing, Fowler ambled casually down the stairwell.

"Reports also place the Autobots in a mid-air battle with the Nemesis. Though someone's going to have to explain that one to me." Fowler said with a brow raised at the Autobot team. "Bottom line, the President has rescinded the Pentagon's decision to secure Optimus and his team until he can speak to Prime. Personally."

With a rather large smile, Fowler handed the papers to North, who took them lividly, the General's face growing still with cold fury as he scanned the document.

"I'll give you the short version, General." Fowler said. "You and your men can get the hell out."

Looking as though he was about to throttle the Federal Agent, North immediately sought to compose himself. After a moment's silence, the General looked past Fowler to Arcee and the others.

"You think this changes anything?" He fumed. "I know what you really are. The real threat here. I promise you. I'll make sure everyone sees it. You won't be able to hide behind the President, or anything, when that happens."

With a quick motion to his men, North stalked up the stairway and into the lift, his men close on his heels. After a few minutes, the silo stood complete vacated of military personnel. For a moment, none on the team could think of anything to say, even as Fowler stood waiting for a reaction.

"Hell Yeah!" Miko shouted, practically leaping off the platform and rushing into Bulkhead's waiting hands. "We showed that sack of s…"

"Miko!" Bulkhead admonished, though he laughed just as quickly.

"I…I can't believe it." Jack said, stunned. "What a save."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Arcee added, turning her attention to Fowler. "How did you even find out about the President's decision?"

"Actually, I found out about the Nemesis first, then I just happened to make sure the President found out before the Brass behind this whole fiasco tried to put a spin on it." Fowler answered, almost beaming. As much as Fowler ever beamed. "Still have a few favors here and there. But, that can wait. First thing's first."

Arcee practically jumped. "Optimus! Come on." She called to the others, sprinting down the nearest passage towards the sublevel.

…

The collective effort of moving several tons of steel and granite would take the better part of the day, and well into the following morning, the Autobots working hard to ensure another collapse would not occur. With aide from both Ratchet and Optimus, the time came when at last the team stood complete once more, reunited with their Prime.

Trying to keep the smile from her face, Arcee gave the Autobot leader a crisp salute. "Sorry for the delay, sir. We ran into some…complications."

Reaching out to place a hand warmly upon his second's shoulder, Optimus practically glowed with pride.

"Understandable, Arcee. Given what you all were likely made to face, I could not have asked for more." Surveying the happy, though visibly fatigued, faces of those around him, Optimus gave each a nod of respect. "Together, you have all shown what we can accomplish in the face of our enemies and regretful choices."

Suddenly appearing much older then he once did, the Prime sought out their Government ally. "Agent Fowler, you have my eternal gratitude for what you have done for us. It is an act of friendship and bravery we will not soon forget."

Looking more then a little uncomfortable under Optimus's praise, Fowler cleared his voice loudly before speaking. "I know you all could seriously use some downtime, but, the sooner we speak to the President, the quicker we can put this nightmare behind us."

"Agreed, Agent Fowler. Let us speak with your Leader. We have much to discuss." The knee servos of his leg still not completely restored, Optimus followed slowly as Fowler led the walk back to the control room.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers Prime: The Ties That Bind- Part Eight

Standing just off to the side, Arcee watched as Optimus accepted the call from the White House. On the screen before him, the strong face of the President of the United States appeared, the fatigue and regret in his eyes mirroring the Prime's.

"Optimus. Please, allow me to extend to you and all your people, on behalf of the United States, my sincerest apologies. This had been the most egregious of misunderstandings."

"I thank you, Mr. President. Indeed, too many have suffered for the sake of words spoken without the thought of reason or consequence. I am only thankful this disagreement did not end in tragedy."

"As am I, Optimus." Leaning forward in his chair, the President gave the Prime a somber look. "The General of the Joint Chiefs of Staff as well as my National Security Advisor have briefed me on everything we know up to this point. We have followed the information Agent William Fowler dispatched to us concerning the presence of the Decepticon vessel within the Challenger Deeps, and we have dispatched deep sea reconnaissance to confirm. I have no doubt they will find evidence of the Nemesis there."

Taking a slow, patient breath, the President continued.

"However, there is still the matter of sensitive and classified research which was stolen from our facility in the Nevada desert. I was informed that, from the start, you denied your involvement despite evidence which placed you there. I've since been informed that you have proof of the existence of what you've indicated is a Decepticon shape shifter?"

"Indeed, Mr. President." Optimus confirmed, stepping aside and motioning to Ratchet. "If you would, old friend."

Coming forward, Ratchet displayed the mangled remains of the former Makeshift's limb. Attached to the arm's underside was an Energon power cell.

"Mr. President. This arm is all that could be salvaged from the battle aboard the Nemesis. Though it was heavily damaged, clearly, I was able to reinitialize the holographic emitters which permit the change of appearance using…"

"Ratchet." Optimus interceded gently. "If you could."

"Oh, of course. No need to bore anyone," Ratchet responded bitterly. "Here we are." He finished, triggering the small emitters along the arm.

With an appearance like haze in the air, the severed limb slowly changed from one appearance to another, first replicating Bulkhead's massive limb, then, after quite a few others, eventually morphing into one which resembled completely the arm Optimus displayed from his own person for emphasis.

Studying the display closely, the President waited as unseen advisors and officials off screen likewise observed the evidence. After a few moments, the President appeared to frown.

"What you've shown me is enough to convince me of what the Decepticons are capable of. Though this clears you of suspicion, you must realize this will only cause a greater degree of caution, even mistrust among the senior military at the Pentagon. If these enemy Cybertronians can impersonate any of you…"

"Thankfully, we need not be concerned of that. At least for the moment. My second in Command, as is evidenced here, brought the threat posed by Makeshift to an end. Given how rare his kind are, it is unlikely Starscream will have service of one such as him again."

Contemplating this in silence, seemingly listening to the whispers and observations made by his advisors off screen, the President concluded. "Let's hope you are correct, Optimus. Given what has occurred over the last few days, it will be difficult enough restoring trust between this Government and the Autobots. To that end, there is one last matter to address. That being the stolen research. Was your strike team able to retrieve it?"

Before Arcee could come forward, Optimus stepped forward to speak, his tone now somewhat more stern then before.

"Regretfully, they were unable to. However, they did witness your secret research first hand. It pained me greatly to learn that, despite the trust I had believed existed between our peoples, your scientists were developing weapons to be used against us. And, even more concerning, that this research was based on Cybertronian technology."

Optimus's voice grew weary and grim.

"I had assumed with all the requests made by your government that you were not in possession of our technology, and I wished that to remain so for the time being. For your safety, above all else. With respect, Humanity is not yet ready for the advances our science represents." Optimus voice became gentler as he continued.

"Were we capable of curing your diseases, or famines, we would be eager to do so. But, our science has been, for far too long, the science of War. This planet, I feel, needs nothing more to encourage such a terrible thing."

"However, it would appear you have already used some fragment of our technology and have set down this path. While we will do nothing to stop you, we must implore you to reconsider this course of action. If you are yet in possession of Cybertronian technology, please return it to us. If indeed you feel yourselves ill prepared to combat the Decepticon threat, we will do what we can to better prepare your people. However, you need not resort to such weapons to protect yourselves."

Listening to both Optimus's words, and subsequently the response of the men and women out of sight, the President heaved a sigh of clear regret.

"I am afraid I can not confirm that any such technology is being researched at this time. The projects being undertaken at our Groom Lake facility were highly experimental in nature, but, to my knowledge, were not connected to any Cybertronian data of any kind."

Still out of sight, Arcee held up the remains of the disabling device which has nearly doomed Bumblebee. Optimus observed the weapon solemnly, then returned his gaze to the screen.

"For the time being, Mr. President, I can only hope your words have been spoken in truth. As I have asked you to once more trust in us, so shall we trust in you."

From her position, Arcee could feel her ire rise at the obvious deceit being practiced right to their faces, her mouth wanting to voice an argument. But those words were halted by the comforting presence at her side. Looking down into Jack's understanding eyes, Arcee buried her resentment. She needed to trust in Optimus's decision, as Jack had so recently reminded her.

"Well, I believe this brings to a close these unfortunate circumstances, Optimus. It would seem we both have much to consider in the days ahead, and much to do to strengthen the bonds of trust between our two races."

"Indeed, Mr. President. Before we have concluded, may I ask. What has become of the man sent here to see me and my people imprisoned? Where is General North?" Optimus inquired with no small measure of concern.

"Yes. Though we agree that the General's conduct towards you was deplorable, I have been assured that he was merely acting based on the intelligence that was available to him at the time." Before Optimus could counter that observation, the President pressed ahead.

"You must understand that General North held the security of this nation as his highest priority. If he was genuinely under the impression that you and your people were a threat to this Country I can not fault him for taking the measures he thought best."

As though to placate the Autobots, he added. "Rest assured, General North no longer holds a position on the Autobot Task Force nor it's oversight committee. In point of fact, the General has resigned from active duty. If there were any concerns involving him, I trust they can now be set aside."

The revelation concerning the now former General brought both Optimus and the others up short. Standing beside Jack and Raphael, Miko whispered, "Thanks for small miracles, I guess."

Exchanging a look of concern with Arcee, Jack shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

For his part, Optimus merely bowed his head at the word leader.

"Then, let us hope wiser, and cooler, heads will prevail should any future concerns arise."

"Something I will work tirelessly to ensure, Optimus. You have my word." Having said that, the President leaned away slightly, his mannerism a clear enough signal that other matters now required his attention.

"Thank you for being so patient and understanding with us, Optimus. As always, I am thankful that you are the true example of your people. I'm certain that were I speaking to…Starscream, is it? That the conversation would not have concluded quite so peacefully."

"Indeed, Mr. President. Where it left to the Decepticons, there would have been no conversation." Taking that as his cue, Optimus gave the world leader a final nod of farewell. The connection to the White House went dark, leaving the Autobots and their human friends to mill about anxiously in the aftermath.

Having listened to the entire exchanged from the upper level, Fowler leaned on the railing as Optimus turned to regard him.

"I'm sorry, Prime. There was a lot there that went unsaid. I'm glad they're not gunning for you anymore, but it's obvious North has more then a few sympathizers near the President."

"So it would seem, Agent Fowler. Regrettable." The Prime stood silently for a moment.

"Optimus?" Arcee asked gently. "You alright?"

"Yes, Arcee. It seems I must have even greater patience with those we now share this planet with. And, we will need to be far more cautious then before. Our enemies are no longer so clearly defined."

The statement left everyone in quiet and sobering contemplation.

"But, I take great joy, and pride, in knowing that among us, as friends, reside the best of what humanity represents." Looking one at a time to Jack, Miko, then Raf, the Prime smiled. "In the three of you I see as much courage, compassion, and wisdom as any ancient Hero of Cybertron. It is my great honor to have you stand with us."

Under the Prime's paternal smile, the three teens looked to one another proudly.

"Well, you can always count on us, Optimus." Jack told the Autobot leader. "We'll never let you down."

In response Miko and Raf voiced their agreement.

"Of that, I have never been in doubt." Optimus told them. From just behind the Prime, Arcee gave Jack a supportive wink.

"Well, I think I've had about enough tender moments to last a lifetime. I need to get back to the home office, anyway. Got some requisition and repairs paper work to fill out. Seems I'm back to being the go to guy for working with you Autobots." Fowler said with feigned lament. "Can't wait to find myself being attacked by killer robot birds again."

"Thought you'd be used to that by now, Fowler." Bulkhead called after him.

"Yeah. You're a riot." Fowler gave Optimus a quick two fingered salute. "See you tomorrow, Prime."

"Be safe, Agent Fowler." Optimus replied.

With the momentous events of recent days seeming to have come to a final and resolute conclusion, Ratchet nodded to the Autobot leader, motioning for the medical bay.

"Well, now that we're all done with the intrigue and politics for the evening, it's time we got that leg of yours looked at." Walking with Optimus towards the repair bed, the medic looked to where Bumblebee and Raf were locked in conversation, the boy having been especially attentive to the young Autobot since learning of his near deactivation.

"And I need you back here first thing tomorrow. I want to make sure everything's working the way it should."

Bumblebee gave the medic an unenthusiastic bleat, his shoulders sagging.

"I know, BB. I don't much like checkups either." Raf told his partner with an affectionate pat. "But, I want to make sure you're okay too."

Responding with a warm series of honks and whistles, the Autobot nodded.

"Whoa. Hold up. Morning? Yikes, what time is it?" Miko asked from atop Bulkhead's armored shoulder.

"Uh…almost midnight." Raf informed her.

"Think any of our parents are back yet?" The girl asked.

"Judging by the hundred or so furious messages that were left on my cell, I'm guessing mine possibly is." Jack observed, looking to Arcee. "Suppose my mother trying to murder me might prove complicated for your whole protector thing, right?"

"Not sure." Arcee mused playfully. "I mean, it would mean I'd have a lot more free time."

"Ouch. You wound me, right here." Jack countered, holding two hands over the fake chest injury.

"Oh Jeez. Would you two get a room." Miko catcalled from her perch. The remark brought both Jack and Arcee around simultaneously, both looking as though they had been caught at something scandalous.

"Miko." Bulkhead chided. "That's not funny. Try to show Arcee more respect."

"Oh, it's just a joke." Miko replied defensively. Suddenly, the girl almost perked up as something came to her. "Hey, that reminds me. Jack, when everyone was rolling out for the command ship, I could have sworn I head you…"

"Bulkhead!" Arcee jumped in ahead. "I think we need to get them home. Let's get moving."

"Right." Bulkhead answered. "Come on, Miko. You can sleep on the way."

"Huh? But I'm not even…" Miko yawned. "Tired."

"Come on. You can play whatever you want loudly on the radio."

"Seriously. Sweet." Miko said contently.

Needing no further encouragement of their own, Bumblebee and Raf were already shifting into their respective roles as vehicle and passenger. Raf, already settled into his seat, was quickly asleep as Bumblebee drove for the silo's hidden exit, Bulkhead and Miko not far behind.

Left alone in the control room, Jack and Arcee suddenly found themselves more ill at ease then they would have preferred. After nearly a minute of awkward silence, Arcee at last sighed.

"Come on. It's a long drive. We can talk on the way." She offered.

"Yeah." Jack said. "Mom. Murdering me. Can't keep putting that off."

With a slight smile, Arcee shifted to her vehicle form. Retrieving his helmet from nearby, Jack slipped on to the driver's seat and the two exited swiftly.

From his reclined position in the medical bay, Optimus watched the two depart. Once they had gone, the Autobot leader allowed himself to rest, a rather contented smile appearing on his face.

In the process of replacing a seared servo-motor, Ratchet caught sight of the Prime's expression as he dropped the damaged component into a pan.

"And what, exactly, are you smiling at?" Ratchet asked, already turning back to his work.

"The future, old friend. And everything I'd hoped for." The Prime answered, permitting himself at last to rest.

…

"I couldn't believe Fowlers face when you told him about how you guys got off the ship." Jack said with a laugh, still shaking his head. "Heck, even I have a hard time believing it."

"Oh ye of little faith." Arcee said, feigning wounded pride.

"No. Faith in you I have in spades. Believing you were insane is something else." Jack clarified humorously. "First, you nearly get crushed a million miles below the ocean, then you blow yourself a hole in the ship, fight through a hundred drones, have a smack down brawl with Makeshift which leads to you blowing him up, which is rather awesome to be honest." Jack conceded.

"On top of all that you have to rescue BB, then get yourselves out of a locked room with explosives. So, what's a girl to do after all that? Use the same hole she used to get into the massive enemy warship to jump out of the massive enemy warship. From a thousand feet in the air!"

Arcee remained smugly silent, leaving Jack to stare incredulously into her readout screen.

"You three were lucky whatever drone was manning the guns was such a lousy shot."

"It wasn't luck, Jack. We got the impossible done as a team. If not for you, we never would have gotten back."

"I wasn't about to leave you out there." Jack told her. "What I told Prime back there, it was the truth. You can always depend on me."

"I know, Jack." Arcee responded gently. "It's the one thing in this world I'm sure of.

Not sure where to go from there, the pair continued on in silence for the remainder of the drive. En route, Jack tried several times to reach his mother. However, the home phone went to voicemail repeatedly.

At last, Jack voiced his confusion. "Figured she'd be back by now. Her messages made it sound like she was coming back like a rocket."

"Could she have decided to stay with your aunt for a bit longer?" Arcee inquired.

"Maybe. With all that North insanity, I've been afraid to call Barstow." Jack admitted. Checking the screen on the phone, Jack could see it was almost after midnight.

"Well, hope this doesn't make it worse." Jack said, dialing his aunt's number. The number rang several times before a male's sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?" It inquired hesitantly.

"Uncle Mike? Hey, sorry, it's Jack."

"Jack? Where have you been?" His uncle asked sternly. "Your mom's been pretty steamed at you, pal."

"I know. Trust me, I've got good reason…"

"We saw on the news all these stories about the military out in force, looking for terrorists or something. We told your mother everything was fine, but it's been almost a day since she heard from you."

"I know. Look, I'm sorry. Is she there?"

"Yeah." Mike answered. "She was going to leave earlier, but your aunt and I convinced her to wait until at least tomorrow. With everything that was going on out there, we figured maybe it was just phone or cell trouble."

"Yeah, it was…pretty crazy." Was the only response Jack could think of.

One the other end of the phone there were hushed voices. Then one particularly loud voice.

"Jackson Darby!" Came June Darby's none to subtle pronouncement.

"Hey…mom. Look, I know you're mad, but, trust me, it was…"

"Trust you? You tell me to take a trip out here, then you never show and in the meantime I'm here watching the news about some kind of terrorist threat out there and here I'm…"

"Mrs. Darby?" Arcee's voiced suddenly interjected over the line.

"Who is this?" June inquired aggressively.

Nearly falling from her, Jack's was barely able to keep his mouth shut as surprise practically screamed from him as he gazed in shock at Arcee's display.

"This is Special Agent Rebecca Cera with the Department of Homeland Security. I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation, but from the sound of it Mr. Darby wasn't doing the best job of explaining things. If I may?"

There was a moment of tense silence from the opposite end of the connection before Jack's mother asked hesitantly, "Is Jack in trouble?"

"No, Ma'am." Arcee assured the woman, her voice calm and comforting. "Quite the contrary. As you've no doubt seen on the news, we had a fairly major security concern in the area, with the State and Federal agencies working to resolve the issue. Thankfully, it proved to be a false alarm, and your son was a part of helping us come to that conclusion."

As Jack listened, dumbfounded, June Darby's voice took on just a twinge of amazement, and open relief.

"Helpful in what way?" June asked. "He didn't put himself in harm's way, did he?"

"Not in any immediate capacity, but he did help us identify two locals who proved to be responsible for the confusion. They've been taken into custody and, again, we have Jack, and a few of his friends, to thank for that."

"Goodness…" June said, the voice of Jack's aunt audibly asking questions from the other end.

"I know this is all a bit much to take in, Mrs. Darby, and given how late it is I don't want to keep you. Rest assured I'll be having the head of my section contacting you tomorrow, Special Agent William Fowler. I'm sure he'll answer any questions we can answer, and the two of you can discuss the reward the Department would like to present Jack for his assistance."

"Oh, of course." June stammered. "You're really going to give Jack a reward. As in, money, or…?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Darby, though I can't give any specifics right now, I promise you I'm very much looking forward to…rewarding Jack for everything he did."

From his perch, Jack's eyes went slightly wide at the implication.

"Of course. Well, I…wow, I feel like I need to sit down. Oh," June said with a laugh. "I am sitting down."

"I'm sure you'd like to speak to Jack. I'll be sure to remind Agent Fowler to contact you first thing tomorrow."

"Yes. Thank you Agent…Cera, was it?"

"Rebecca, please. It was a pleasure to speak with you, Mrs. Darby. Jack's a very amazing person. You should be quite proud."

"Oh, I…I am." June replied quite pleasantly. "Take care, Rebecca."

For a second Jack remained in stunned silence before Arcee flashed her monitor to prod him to speak.

"Oh, uh, Mom?" Jack inquired.

"Jack. I don't know what to say. What to even think." June said slowly. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?"

"I, uh…didn't know how?" Jack ventured. "Honestly, the whole thing still feels unreal to me."

"I can only imagine. Oh, I have so many questions. But, oh sweetie, you must be so tired."

"Yeah, I'm…pretty beat. I just wanted to, I mean, Arcee wanted me to tell you…"

"Arcee?" June asked suddenly.

"Yeah…" Jack answered, fumbling to recover. "Agent Cera. You know, her first name's Rebecca. I was working with her so much I just started calling her R.C. She thought it was funny."

"Jack, try to be more respectful. She sounds like quite a lady, you should act more mature." June said with a laugh.

"Mom." Jack warned.

"Sorry. Oh, Jack, I'm so proud of you. Okay, I'm going to let you get some rest. We'll talk in the morning after I speak with this Agent Fowler."

"Yeah, okay. Talk to you then."

"I love you sweetie." June said proudly.

"Yeah. I love you too, mom." Jack answered.

The line clicked off, and Jack was left with just Arcee and the evening around them as they continued on. Still trying to process what had just happened, he was almost startled to hear Arcee start to laugh.

"How can you think any of that was funny?" Jack asked her. "You really have gone nuts."

"Oh, come on, Jack. That could not have been more perfect. I can send Fowler a message, and he'll cover things on his end. Your mother will never suspect you went toe to toe with the Army."

"That's…" Jack tried to formulate some kind of outrage, but found he couldn't. He knew she was right. "I guess, technically, it's kind of the truth. I mean, I did help uncover a lie, right?"

"Yes. You did." Arcee agreed.

"Mom wouldn't need to know all the details. I'm sure she's just happy I wasn't out getting trashed."

"She sounded pretty happy to me."

"Yeah." Jack observed. Mulling over something, Jack regarded his partner. "So…am I really getting a reward, or was that all smoke and mirrors too?"

Arcee remained silent before see simply said, "We're here."

Looking up Jack belatedly realized that the pair had made it to his home, Arcee already having triggered the garage door. If General North's people had been anywhere near the house Jack, thankfully, could see no evidence of it.

Pulling slowly into the garage, Jack let Arcee settle before slipping off the driver's seat. Removing his helmet, Jack regarded his cell once more.

"Think I should call Miko and Raf? Make sure they got back okay?" He asked Arcee. "Hopefully they made out as well as me. Think Fowler would give them medals too or something?"

Shifting from her vehicle form after shutting the garage door behind them, Arcee answered confidently, "I'm pretty sure. With everything he did to help us, a few…exaggerated phone calls won't be anything excessive."

Setting his helmet down upon the work bench, Jack was contemplative before he turned to Arcee, ready to speak openly about everything that had been weighing heavily upon him, all pretense at humor cast aside.

"Arcee? Look, about…"

Before he could say anything more Arcee had his chin set gently between two of her long, alloyed fingers, and suddenly her larger lips were over his, a sensation like an electric current racing through him. The connection lasted for one long blissful moment before Arcee parted, leaving only a few inches between them, her bright violet blue eyes gleaming into Jacks.

"I love you too." She whispered to him with a small smile.

After a moment, Jack's stunned expression turned. "See, this is why we work."

…

Epilogue:

Alone in his sanctum, what was once the private chambers of Lord Megatron, Starscream gazed out at the large expanse of snow and ice, his mood just as chilly as the landscape. In the wake of the Autobot's assault on the Nemesis, Starscream had been forced to seek refuge in the cold and frigid Alaskan north, setting the ship down on an ice field in the isolated mountains.

With the Nemesis powered down, and it's Energon supply concealed, the command ship would be virtually undetectable even by the few spy satellites which had not been compromised by Soundwave.

Stalking back and forth within the confines of the chamber, Starscream mentally moved about the pieces of the mental chess game he was playing with the Autobots. Word had reached him of Optimus's retrieval, and the renewed relationship with the humans.

Despite the fact that the objective to completely discredit the Autobots had failed, it had none the less achieved the delightful smaller victory of sowing the seeds of doubt among various members of the human Military and it Government.

Far more then before saw Optimus and his team as being as much of a threat as the Decepticons. Slowly, with work, Starscream would continue to erode the strained alliance. Eventually, it would break, and Optimus would be forced to choose between preserving his heroic ideals, and keeping his few remaining Autobots safe.

Soon, Optimus will be so busy battling the humans to protect his flock that neither he nor those pathetic meat-sacks will see me descend upon them both. Lambs for the slaughter.

It had taken a great deal of patience, something to which Starscream had never been proficient at, but soon he would achieve greater heights of success then even Lord Megatron could have dreamed.

I'll wipe this world clean of the Autobots and the last Prime, then the humans. I'll reshape this pathetic backwater planet into a new Decepticon Homeworld, one built in my image. They'll all flock to me, and no one will remember the name Megatron.

Belatedly, Starscream reminded himself to continue persuading, subtly of course, the good Knock Out to discard the empty husk that was Megatron's body once it was prudent. He would have to exercise both patience and caution however. Patience in light of the good scientist's recent…maiming at the hands of the Autobot Arcee.

The caution would be for the sake of keeping the Decepticon Spy-Master, who was still infuriatingly loyal to Megatron, close and on his side. Starscream hoped Knock Out's various experiments bore further fruit. He was eager to no longer be in need of the stealthy saboteur.

In point of fact, one of Knock Outs more recent experiments had proven incredibly successful. It had, in fact, proven instrumental in nearly destroying the Autobot's alliance with the American Government, working in perfect tandem with Makeshift's attack on the research base, the location of which had been gleaned by it. Only one in a great many accomplishments in a relatively short time.

Almost as if his very thoughts had drawn Starscream's most valuable pawn to him, the doors to the sanctum opened, spilling light from the corridor beyond. Seeing his creation's visage in the glass of the observation window, Starscream felt what could almost be considered paternal pride.

"You've done well." Starscream told the figure. "What a pity you were forced to sacrifice your position with their pathetic military so soon. Perhaps you'll do better at politics."

Turning fully about, Starscream regarded William North as the man stepped fully into the chamber, his face as full of malice as it had been in the presence of the Autobots.

"What a disgusting face." Starscream observed.

Perhaps taking that as an order, the being that was, to so many, William North seemed to evaporate, his skin shifting and flowing like tiny panels until there was no longer a man standing there, but a mockery of humanity that was pure Decepticon.

"Ah. That's much better." Starscream crooned. "Now, tell me everything. Pretender."

End.


End file.
